Cosmos Galaxy (The better one)
by Jazzman-Music-Central-Party
Summary: Jo is your average Transformers fan. She collects everything that has to do with Transformers. Like all Transformers fan, she wants to meet them. Her big dream was about to come true. She goes into the Transformers realm and she falls in love with one of her favorite bots. But its not what you expected...(WARNING HAS SOME BAD LANGUAGE IN CYBERTRONIAN, ACTION SCENES AND ROMANCE!)
1. Introduction

Cosmos Galaxy

Introduction

My name is, Jo Swann.

I'm your ordinary, nerd, geek, about...Transformers. I would've expected that you knew. My favorite characters are, Jazz, Ironhide, Bee and my most favorite decepticon...Soundwave! I love to collect comics, action figures, tee-shirts and merchandise. Unfortunately, since I'm still in middle school, I get picked on, bullied. But, it never made my positive feelings go down at all. My big dream wish...Is to meet the Autobots. And possibly Soundwave. But, it was all coming into pieces. Soon, my wish was about to come true.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I wanted to do something different than the first one, I felt like I was comping that person, and I am truly sorry.**

**Sorry for the bad Introduction, I'm not very good...But, I promise you that I will do better! Still new here. Hehe.**

**Leave me an Review, favorite and follow if you want to! Much appreciated!**

**Bai, bai! :D **


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_-Dream-_

_Thought_

* * *

I was dusting off my action figures of all my Autobots. And only a few Decepticons.

"I swear, you guys get all dusty! I know I should've told mom to bring the shelf lower. So I can see y'all better and y'all won't get so dusty." I state with a small sigh.

I pick up a G1 Jazz and G1 Ironhide, I hug them tightly, and pray, "Hello Primus. Do wish me luck at school today...Let Jazz and Ironhide be with me today in my soul. Thank you." I whisper out loud while praying.

Then I feel a snatch from my hands I look up and I see my older brother Damien smirking at Jazz in his hands, "Hey, glitch-head! Let my Jazz go!" I yell at him.

He laughs at me, "Really, Jo? You're not that scary, its just a toy and with all toys...they brake." With that he throws Jazz against the wall, causing Jazz's head to fall off. I scream in anger at him, "YOU FRAGGING GLITCH! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

He turns to me, and smiles at me unpleasantly, "Don't call me those names. Or, you'll get hurt." He laughs walking out of my room.

I walk over to Jazz and collect his head. I quietly cry as I put Jazz back together, I whisper to him as if he was listening to me, "Its okay. I'll keep him away from you. I promise. I'll make sure you keep by Optimus and Bee." I pick him up and put him in between of those two.

I put Ironhide by them aswell. And I get ready for school. I put on an blue shirt with the Autobot symbol in dead center, leggings which had Decepticon symbols all over. The main color was black while the symbol was purple. Black combat boots. I put on an necklace that is a piece of plastic that looks like the shard from the Allspark. A bracelet that has the Decepticon symbol and a pair of earrings that is the Autobot symbols. I smile at my reflection.

I'll describe what I look like. I have red hair thats wavy, with side bangs, an oval shape of face, triangle body shape, grey eyes and freckles that are only on my nose. _I might be an total nerd and geek. But, I don't care about that. I love who I am. Anyone who has a problem with that can slag it._ I put my hair in a high ponytail, leaving my side bangs. I put a pin that has the Autobot symbol.

"Jo! Its time to go!" I hear my mom yell at me from downstairs. Running from my room to downstairs, I tell my action figures bye and grab my Autobot sidebag along the way. I yell out the door, "Roll out!"

I get in the car faster than I never done before. I smile huge when my mom says, "Awesome job, Blurr." I bow, "Thank you." Mom starts the car and we head toward Saliorsport middle school. We're by the coast in Texas.

Its close by Beaumont and Houston, which is cool, whenever a Comic con is in Texas, we'd go and the fair also. Once arrived, I tell mom bye and I head toward my torture school.

"Hey, geek." I hear someone say.

"Look, its the nerd." Another one said.

"Hey, nerd! Are you ready for your weekly punches?!" I turn my and see Tristan with his gang, Kyle, Aiden and Paul.

I ignore them and keep walking toward my first period. I hear running behind me. I ignore until I feel a pull on my arm causing me to drop my sidebag. I see that its Kyle holding me while Paul looks through my stuff in my bag. I yell at him, "Hey glitch! Thats personal! Get your dirty servos off of my bag!" Before he could respond, I get a punch in my gut.

The pain shoots from left to right. I gasp for air, and when I looked up I see Aiden looking down at me with a smirk. Another punch, and another punch.

I'm pretty bruised now.

I could feel it. When Aiden was about to take another punch, I hear a yell, "Hey! Leave her alone!"

Aiden, Paul run away, Kyle lets me go and runs away also. I fall on my knee's clutching onto my stomach. I feel a hand under my arm, I looked up and see Mr. Dodge helping me up. I smile small, "T-thank you. Now...let me get my bag and I'll be on my way."

Mr. Dodge looks at me with concern eyes, then he hesitantly lets me go. I get my bag and go back to going to my periods. The school day went by pretty well, besides the bulling. When I got home, I went up to my room and I started my homework, finished it. Ate dinner, then got a bath, changed. I get Jazz and Bumblebee this time and I pray again, "Hello again, Primus. If you're listening, I would really need a great dream tonight. Thank you." I hug them both and go to sleep with them.

_-I see myself staring at myself. I had bright electric blue eyes. I see Primus behind me, I turn around and bow, "Hello, Primus." He smiles at me, "You have grown into such a nice young lady. Such postivitiy and hope. You would make a great Autobot. But, what is your greatest wish?" I rub my arm and I look up at him, "To meet the Autobots. To meet my hero's that I know and love from my T.V. shows." He nods at me, "Soon, that wish will come soon. Be prepared."- _I wake up by my alarm clock and I smile hugely, "I'm going to meet the Autobots...OH MAN!" I silently squeal to myself.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I kinda feel like I rushed her meeting the Autobots. But, I wanted her to meet them finally.**

**Much appreciated!**

**Bai Bai! **


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I want to thank Murphdog98 for following and favorites!**

_Thought_

* * *

After I founded out that I'm going to meet my hero's, I was fan-girling all the was silently though, because it was 5 in the morning. But, since Primus said be prepared. I start to pack immediately, clothes, some of my action figures including my favorite ones. I hear a door open, I quickly get my suitcase and shove it under my bed, I went under the covers pretending to sleep.

But...I see a blue light showing through and a deep voice coming from it, "My dear...It's time..." I hear it say, I pull the covers from my face and I see Primus looking at me as a blue orb. I smile, "Primus? Already?" He nods in his orb form. I get out of the covers, when I'm out, I feel a hand going underneath me and picking me up, I feel lightless. "Is that you doing that?" I ask him. He nods. "Close your eyes...on my count..." He says in his deep voice. I nod. He starts to count, "3...2...1" I close my eyes, then I feel I'm being pulled into something, I don't want to open my eyes, I might get hurt, blinded, deaf, so many possibilities.

Then, I feel a sudden change in the temperature, it was hotter, and I felt like I'm on the fragging ground. I slowly peak out of my eyes, and I see myself in the desert. _Oh. My. Primus. I'm in Nevada! That could mean that I'm either in G1 or Transformers Prime!_ I stand up and look at the sun, it was beating down like no tomorrow. Then I look at myself, _Oh man...I'm still in my Transformers P.J.'s..._I shrug and start walking forward.

**_#TIME SKIP#_**

* * *

I pant and pant, I need water soon. But, I can't find the ark or the mission silo. Then I hear cars revving. I look in that direction and see a red van, and a green hummer coming straight toward me. I squealed silently, "OH MY PRIMUS! THATS...THATS..." The two cars stop in front of me and I hear Ironhides Texan accent, "Human...Why are ye all alone?"

I tried to hold it in but, soon collapsed on my knees. Ironhide transforms into his true form, "Whats the matter with, her Hound?"

_HOUND!? SQUEEEEL! _Hound transforms, "I think...she's thirsty." I feel being picked up, I looked and I see Spike from G1. I struggled to stay awake.

"She needs water. Come on, lets get her back to base. Ironhide, can she ride with you?" Ironhide nods and transforms into his alt mode, Spike puts me inside gently onto the seat. Ironhide buckles in for me and we start driving.

I hear Hound ask over the coms, "How old do you think she is, Spike?" Spike responds, "She's 14. Either she is in highschool or middle school, not sure." I cough a little, and try to speak, "My...name is...Jo..." I could hear a smile in Hounds voice, "Hello, Jo. Are you okay?" Concern was in his voice as well.

"Hound, that was a stupid question." Ironhide says to his comrade. Then there it was. The ark, it looked like the same way in G1. By the entrance, I feel being picked up again. Spike was carrying me bridal style. I hear Ironhide and Hound transforming and following us. We enter the Ark. "So...Uh...What do we do with her?" I hear Ironhide asks.

Spike looks up at him, "We could take care of her. I mean she is only 14 years old." Hound smiles down at me, "Well, if it means having friends, I'm all in." I give him a weak smile.

I hear big doors open and chatter in the room, I look away from Hound and I see...The Autobots...I gasp in awe, they're huge! I hear running towards me and I see, Sparkplug, "Son...Where'd did you get her?" He asks his son. Spike shrugs, "She was wondering around and I think she's dehydrated. She's panting like crazy and she's weak."

Then I hear a voice that I love the very most, Jazz, "Well. Lets get her cooled!"

My heart just fluttered around and my grin went huge. Sparkplug raises an eyebrow at me, "Why is she smiling?" I took a deep breath and speak, "My name is Jo." I hear consent chatter, then I see a bottle of water in Jazz's hands. I get out of Spikes arms and runs towards Jazz and grab the water bottle of his hands and start to drank it fast.

I hear Jazz's laughter, I finished the bottle in 30 seconds. I feel this air coming from my stomach, my throat and I let out a huge belch. I cover my mouth and chuckled, "Sorry." Even more laughter from everyone in the room. I rub my eyes, "So...Cool." I say with a huge grin.

I was looking at every bot in the room, my favorites over by an comer, least favorites in middle and midiem favorites on the right. I suddenly feel dizzy, I look at myself and shake my head, I lose balance and fall. I feel two hands under my arms, I see Sparkplug and Spike helping me up. "She needs rest." Spike says. He carries me bridal style again...I hear the best voice ever, Optimus, "Who is she?" He asks Sparkplug. "Her name is Jo and she's 14 years old. That's all we know." Spark reply's to Optimus. Spike looks down at me, "Go ahead go to sleep. We'll talk tomorrow." He whispers to me. With that I close my eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

**_Woop woop! She met the autobots! So excited, just can't hide it._**

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_Much appreciated!_**

**_Bai Bai! _**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**NinjaTiger3098: Thank you for for the favorite! It means a lot!**

**Galem: Thank you for the follow! :D And review!**

**I Am Silverling: Thanks for the review, and yes I am 14...I will not explain anything else. BTW all my writing skills are from books! Also thanks for the Follow!**

**RedopticsDA: Here is your update, thank you for the favorite aswell!**

**Shouten Kachou: Thank you for the Follow!**

**Smokescreen14: Thanks for the follow and favorite!**

**Oh boy that was alot...Hehe.**

_Thought_

* * *

_After seeing the Autobots, my heart fluttered around or I would frown mentally. I've already seen all of them, and I can name them by name if someone tries to introduce me to them. I just can't explain how happy I am right now...My mind is going crazy, I can't stop thinking about Jazz, or anything! But, I do have a question in my mind. 'How did I get here?' That's probably whats everyone's mind or processor right now...But, I guess its time to wake up huh?_

I slowly opened my eyes, with that my stomach growled. "Ugh." I say. I see myself covered by a green blanket and I'm on this huge... bed! I quickly stand up and start jumping around on the bed. Sorry, it's my inner child.

I start to pant again, when I'm in mid air, I get caught. I look up and see Jazz looking at me with his visor on. I hide my face in my hands trying to hold a nervous face. He chuckles at me, "Why so shy?"

I shrug, "I'm not shy." I mutter through my hands.

"Then, let me see your faceplate?" He asks softly. I slide my two fingers out of my way of my eye and I see Jazz with a reassurance smile.

He crooks his head to the left a little, "You're optics are grey? Wow. Thats actually beautiful." He compliments.

I could feel my cheeks warm up. _Jazz complimented me! Calm...Calm...Don't go fan-girl mode now. _After I feel my cheeks cool down, I take my hands away from my face and look up at Jazz. I do a little wave with my hand along with a small smile. He puts his servo to cup around his chin and I think he's observing me. Not sure.

Then he puts on a smile, "Your nice looking also. How would you like me to be your guardian?"

_He complimented me again! And he wants to be my guardian!? OF COURSE HE CAN! I mean...Calm...Calm... _I nod rapidly showing my excitement. He laughs at my reaction and he puts me on his shoulder. Oh, I love his laugh...Stop it, Jo. I sit crisscross apple sauce.

"So whats your name?" Jazz asks me not looking up at me and he starts walking out of the room.

"My name is Jo." I say with a smile looking down at him.

He puts one of his servo fingers in attempt of an handshake, "Jazz." I shake his huge finger and say, "I know." He picks me up from his shoulder and raises an optic ridge obove his visor, "How?" _Oh scrap..._ I laugh nervously and smile the same way, "I'll explain later..." He shrugs and puts me back on his shoulder.

Now we're in the huge room that which thats where Me, Spike, Ironhide and Hound entered. I then see, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Hound, Bumblebee, ok, lets say all the autobots are all here. Except for the Airalbots. Wonder where they are at...I just start waving at all the bots with a huge grin on my face. They all look at me with puzzled looks, disgusted and happy and even some waved at me! Ah...That just made my day besides Jazz becoming my guardian.

I see Optimus coming in and I yell at him, "Hey boss bot!"

"Ok, Jo. How did you know he is the boss?" Jazz asks me.

I smack against my face causing a painful facepalm. "Ow...That wasn't smart of me..." I say with my hand in my face.

Jazz picks me up and looks at me. "Jo. You gotta tell me, how do you know?" He says with a serious face, which was uncommon for Jazz...

I always thought he was always jokey like.

I slump down my shoulders and sigh, "Fine."

Jazz called everybot to the meeting room and Spike with his father Sparkplug. When I started to explain to everyone, some bots debated about me telling the truth and telling lies that I'm a decepticon spy. When I got done explaining, the bots continue angruing about who I am. But, I notice that Jazz or Optimus weren't speaking.

They were just looking at me. I walk up to them and ask, "Aren't you two confused aswell?"

Optimus kneels to me and says, "Jo is it? When you said you talked to Primus and he was the making that you are here today. Do you think you could do that again? Try to make him here?"

I scratch behind my head and shrug, "I'm not sure I can make him summon here but, the only thing if he could hear me if I pray to him or dream. Thats about it."

Optimus nods with understanding, "Very well. Jazz. You took up for as her guardian. May I ask why?"

Jazz picks me up and smiles at me, "She's special. I can just tell. She's not like other humans, and I beileve that Primus himself made a great choice for her to meet us or see us." I feel flattered after he said that.

Wow, I didn't know Jazz can be like that. Makes me like him even more!

Optimus takes a second and thinks. After that he says, "I will see you tomorrow, Jo."

With that he walks away from us and walks out the meeting room. "Everyone. Will you please calm down for a moment!" Yells Prowl. No one listens.

"You might want to cover your audio receptors for a moment." Whispers Jazz. When he said that, I covered my ears tightly and I hear Jazz yelling, man he can have a booming voice, "Stop this fighting you glitches! And calm down!"

Everyone quiets down. My eyes widen when I see Prowl looking at Jazz...glaring? Jazz goes over to Prowl and wraps one of his arms around his shoulders, "Don't take it to the spark, Prowl." Jazz says with a smile.

Prowl rolls his optics, until his optics lay on me. I was smiling big. Prowl shoves Jazz's arm off of his shoulders an walks away from us. I look up at Jazz, besides his visor I could see sadness in his eyes. His expression explained it all.

"Jazz? What happened between you and Prowl?" I ask him sincerely.

He looks down at me, "I'll explain later. I promise." I hug his thumb trying to comfort him.

He gets a little shock my the contact but then wraps one of his fingers around me hugging me. When I pulled away and turned around, everyone was starring at us. I raise an eyebrow, "What? Never seen an hug before?" I ask them. I only see, Ironhide, Sunstreaker and Gears sigh. _They've never been hugged before? Aww..._ I feel bad for saying that now...Stupid me.

***TIME SKIP***

* * *

After calming everyone down, I ask Jazz the same question, "What happened between you and Prowl?" He picks me up, puts me on his shoulder and walks towards his quarters, he sets me on his bed, he sits by me. I climb on his leg, putting my knees up, wrapping my arms keeping them close and I rest my head on top looking at Jazz, with concern in my eyes. He sighs, "Prowl and I...Got into a fist fight..."

* * *

**_Cliffy...Boy do I love it! _**

**_More adorableness..._**

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_Much appreciated!_**

**_ Bai bai! :D _**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_^Recap^_

**McCrane55: Thank you for the favorite!**

_Thought_

* * *

_^I ask Jazz the same question, "What happened between you and Prowl?" He picks me up, puts me on his shoulder and walks towards his quarters, he sets me on his bed, he sits by me. I climb on his leg, putting my knees up, wrapping my arms keeping them close and I rest my head on top looking at Jazz, with concern in my eyes. He sighs, "Prowl and I...Got into a fist fight..."^_

After he said that, my jaw dropped and my eyes widen. Jazz and Prowl were always best friends!

Why would they get into a fist fight!? "So why did you two fight? Please tell me it was over something stupid? A girl? Orders?" I ask rapidly.

He scratches behind his neckplate and looks down at me. I already knew it was something stupid by his actions!

_Oh frag...How can I read people like a book now? _

I let out a soft sigh along with a soft expression, "It was something stupid wasn't it?"

He nods, "It was about who giving orders to who. Prowl is the taction while me, I'm Optimus's Second-in-command. Or first lieutenant you humans say. So me and Prowl argued for awhile now, then all of the sudden, he got tired of it and took the first swing at me. So we throw down, and I kicked his aft...I'm more skilled and rank than him. But, primus I felt bad after, I broke his arm and chipped his right horn..."

His head goes down into his hands. I start to climb up on his side, when I'm on his shoulder I say to him, "You defended yourself, Jazz. Plus Prowl was the first one that threw a punch at you. So, since he threw the punch you had to show him who was in charge, its called 'Showing who is the boss around here.' You had to do it Jazz."

He just shakes his head, making me wobble a bit. Once I get my balance, I climb down to his forearm and I speak in a calm voice, "Jazz, show me your face. I want to help you, the only way for you to do that if that you show me your face so I can read your eyes. Thats the only way for me to make you feel better."

He lifts his head up and looks at me, with his visor on. I sigh, "Jazz, take off the visor...please?"

He looks away for a moment, I hear him having a soft sigh, when he comes back to me, he takes his visor off.

My eyes widen...One of his eyes had a deep gash going through it like a scar and I see energon at the tips of his eye..._Was he crying?_ I look straight in his eye and all the sudden I felt what he was feeling. Sadness, and guilt.

I feel a tear going down my cheek. I reach up to touch my tear when I pulled away to look at it...was blue. _Whoa...Okay, thats not NORMAL._

"Jazz...Thats not normal for a human to cry blue tears..." I said to him with worry in my eyes.

He nods, he puts his visor back on and picks me up. He starts running to Ratchet's med bay. Once inside, Jazz told him what happened and ordered Jazz to put me on the medical bed so he can scan me.

I shivered at the scan, when Ratchet got his results he looked at me with wide eyes. I look straight into them and felt what he felt. Shocked and worry.

"Ratchet whats wrong?" Jazz asks him with worry.

"She's not an ordinary human, Jazz...She's...Half-Cybertronian." Ratchet says while looking at me.

_I'm half-cybertronian?! I mean I always wanted to be a robot but...This isn't what I expected._ Jazz's raises an optic ridge, "What do you mean she's half-cybertronian? Is this her true form?"

Ratchet shakes his head, "I'm not sure, Jazz. This is very scientific. I might need Wheeljack on this."

Jazz nods quickly and ran out of the room, I'm guessing to find Wheeljack. "Jo, why don't you lift your arm for me?" Ratchet asked me.

I nod raising my arm up. He lightly squeezes my arm up and down.

Then he mutters something, and tells me what he felt, "Well, you don't have bones like regular humans do, you have metal bones or a protoform. Thats what we are before we get our armor to protect ourselves. I am not sure if this is your true form but, If you feel a ach thats a size of Cybertron, let me know immediately."

I nod in understanding. "Ratchet, I have a question." I say to him.

He gestures his hand to proceed on and I ask, "Whenever I look in someone eyes, I suddenly feel what they're feeling. Any idea what that could be?" He raises an optic ridge and cups his chin with his servo.

After 5 minutes of an explanation, Wheeljack comes in with tools and Jazz coming in from behind. "Alright, so, she's half-cybertronian? Lets take a look." Wheeljack says to Ratchet who I think he was trying to think a reasonable explanation.

Wheeljack comes to the other side of the medical bed and looks down and up of me.

"Jazz get me the scan-ularzizor." Wheeljack orders.

Jazz brings a scan that is boxed shape and looked a lot like a telescope. Green light comes from it over my body, I shivered and I got goosebumps. After that, beeping showed on the Scan-ularzizor and results.

"Well, you're right she's half-cybertronian. On here she will have a complete change in a few months. But, she'll experience pain, cramps, attitude adjustments or humans call it, puberty. That's also when she will first get her heat cycle, but that'll arrive in 6 weeks. But since she's half human, she'll be aged the same way and her size will stay the same. Until she will have a growth spurt." Wheeljack explains what he got on his scans.

"Also," Wheeljack continues, "When she gets her true form, she'll be able to transform only smaller veichals. Since thats her size anyway. She'll peel out of that human felshyness and be in her protoform."

Jazz looks at me and gives me a small smile, "Are you happy?"

I nod rapidly. I jump from the medical bed and do a happy dance. I keep saying this rapidly, "I'm gonna be a cybertronian."

I hear clapping and laughs and chuckles. When I stop I see Jazz with a amusing grin, clapping from Wheeljack and Ratchet chuckling.

"I didn't know you can dance!" Jazz says to me.

I shrug, and smile, "It's always been a secret of mine."

"Girl, you need to show your moves!" Jazz exclaims at me happily. "Maybe I will show my moves in 2 weeks. I'm turning 15. And you know what that means..." I state with a hint of happiness. "Party!" Me and Jazz say in unison.

* * *

**_I bet you didn't see this coming! And no I am not turning 15, I just wanted you guys to see her age up! That'll be in Chapter 8 or 9._**

**_Thank you for reading!_**

**_Much appreciated!_**

**_Bai Bai! :D _**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**Galem: Jazz and Jo have similar personalities. And Prowl and Jazz will be friends again. Just give it time! :)**_

_**qaz1234: Thank you for the favorite! :)**_

_**Alright guys, I got to ask ya'll a question. And I need everyone's opinion. Its about Chapter 9.**_

_** READ THIS:**_

_**Should Jo have a dance party where they dance all night long, or should they have a slumber party where they tell scary stories? Also, on either one of those ideas, what should Jazz's confession be like? Should it be smooth or straight on for his feelings for Jo. Romantic? You decide in the reviews! Thanks!**_

* * *

Knowing my birthday was just 2 weeks away, I had to get to know the other bots. To have more friends the better! So I went to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker quarters. I know that Sunstreaker is going to be a challenge but...He'll warm up to me eventually. I hear chatter from the Twins room, I took in a sharp inhale of air and walk into their room, not knowing I was there, they were having a conversation.

"Sunny, you got to admit that human is pretty good looking! I wish that we have been her guardian and not Jazz." Sides said to his brother Sunny while he was painting.

Looks like a space frontier only, it had a mixture of colors, blue, purple, orange and red. It was beautiful, plus he was using watercolors so that made the painting more realistic, in my opinion.

Sunny growls at his brother, "Don't call me that! And will you please stop babbling about that stickin' femme? She is all gonna get us trouble by giving the Decepticons our secrets and weaknesses. I don't trust her at all."

I do a sharp whistle with my fingers getting their attention.

"Whats up, Chili and Lemon?" I say with a smirk.

They both do an optic ridge, "What?" They say in unison.

"Chili and Lemon. Thats my new nicknames for you two. By the way, Lemon. The only Decepticon I like is Soundwave. I hate the rest but, I collect some of the special additions of all of the Transformers. So, you have nothing to worry about, Lemon."

Lemon puts his paint brushes down and comes at me, he kneels by me and growls, "I'll be the judge of that, fleshy."

I mock of fear, "Ah! He's gonna squish me!"

Lemon stands back up and growls going back to his painting muttering something.

Chili comes and kneels by me and smiles, "I like that name. And you are good looking, did anyone told you that?" He smiles at me flirty like.

I cross my arms and nod, "Yes in a matter of fact they did. And his name is Jazz. So, you can back off."

Chili pouts, and whines, "Aw man! He's way faster than me...Well, we'll be friends."

I smile, "Good boy. Now, tell me about yourself."

Chili picks me up and we start to have our own conversation. I laughed so many times at his jokes. Even Lemon chuckled at some of them. So after getting to know the Twins, we just talk about random things. When I realize that I was a post to get to know Bumblebee and Ironhide, I quickly dashed from the room and and told the Twins bye.

On my way to Bee's quarters, I get stopped by Spike with a nervous face, "So...Uh...How've you been?" He asks me.

I shrug, "I've been well. Why do you have a nervous face?"

When I get a glimpse in his eyes, I feel. Nervousness and Happiness.

I shake my head all of the sudden got a glimpse of a...vision?

He asks me, "Are you okay?"

I put my hand to my head and nod, "Yeah...Yeah i'm fine. So what's up?"

So we talked, the most awkward situation I have ever been. I read all of expressions and I could tell that he likes me...Which is weird because he is 17 years old. But, if he tries to flirt with me, I will put him in his place. Simple as that. I feel that I like Jazz than anyone in this building. So I get to know Bee and Hide. Ah, they're even awesome in person. Bee is just like an older brother and Hide is like an uncle.

I go back to Jazz's quarters, I see he is in recharge so I climb on the bed and I step lightly so I don't wake him. He was sleeping without his visor so, I just wonder about his scar, coming up conclusions in my head. Then I reach out to touch it, I get this sharp pain in my head and ringing, I yelp loudly and I fall on my back holding my head trying to stop the ringing and the pain.

I see Jazz waking up immediately and I hear him saying, "Jo! Jo! What happened!"

He picks me up and runs towards Ratchet's medical bay. I feel scans, up and down my body, the pain comes back and I scream in pain. Jazz and Ratchet's worry were in their eyes, which made me cause me more pain. _STOP EXPERIENCING EVERYONE'S FEELINGS JO! _I yelled at myself.

I hear the doors open and I see Wheeljack by my side with his scan-ularizor and with results he explains, "She's going through her first change! I don't understand! It should've begin in 2 months! Unless...She's having her growth spurt! That has to be the only reason, she's going to be taller!"

Then I feel my legs stretching, I scream even louder. "You're going to be okay! You are! I promise! It'll be okay!" Jazz tells me calmly.

"No, it's not going to okay! I can see it in your eyes! I can see it in your expressions! I won't believe it!" I scream.

Suddenly the pain stops and I pant, I look down at my legs. They were longer, but I think I'm about 5'9 now. My eyelids felt heavy, while I see Ratchet's smile and Jazz's. I feel relax and happiness. When Ratchet was about to say something to me, I pass out.

**(TIME SKIP)**

* * *

After sleeping, I wake up in Jazz's room. I sigh at relief that I have no pain in my head.

"You're awake." I hear Jazz's voice over me.

I look up and see Jazz's smile. I stand up immediately and since his face was close to my body, I give him a face hug. I hear muttering, I feel his hand pulling me back from his face and laughs quietly, "Okay, please don't hug my face, Jo."

I smile huge, "I'm just glad that I made it through okay and I was happy to see you so...That happened."

He nods and chuckles, "You know, for a half-human. You hug pretty tightly."

I chuckle lightly, "Yeah, its all in the arms."

I do a flex showing him my small muscles. He laughs when I do a tough face. "Ok, ok. I get it." He says with an amusing smile.

So after awhile, I told bots and people that I was ok, it was just a painful headache and a huge growth spurt. I was surprised when most people bought it. Expect for Lemon, Chili, Hide and Bee. They said they knew me better and they were going to see Ratchet why I was screaming. Oh Voy...That's what I say.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUN! Why is Jo's changing going so faster than normal schedule? Why does Jo feel this way to Jazz?  
**

**You'll find out sooner or later! *Does evil laugh.***

**Thanks for reading!**

**Much ****appreciated!**

** Bai bai!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Bee4ever: Happy day-late birthday! *Sings bday song.***

**Sorry for the late update! Anyway here it is!**

**We have a winner for the party! You'll see it in the story!**

_Thought_

* * *

After that painful experience, I realize that I can't be wearing the same P.J's forever so, I asked Bee and Spike if they could get me a ride to the closest mall. Shopping time! Since it was in the 90's I had no idea what I should pick, so I go browsing. When we hit a nerdy type of store, I got so many clothes! Hehe, its me.

On the way out, something caught my eye and when I turned around I gasp in awe. It was holter dress with star wars and the characters on it, it was blue with white lace sides with ribbons, four bows and white ruffles at the bottom. I went up to grab it and hug it. _Oh man, you're a beauty!_

It was only 50 bucks! Not bad, I think. I decided that dress is going to be my birthday dress for the party. My mind went bobolistic about the dress and the party! I was thinking a dance party will do it, especially when Jazz said I should show my moves, so that'll most definitely happen.

On our way to base. "Hey guys, we got company." Bee say's through the coms.

_Great...Decepticons._ I look out the window and I see Starscream and Megatron right on our tail. Once I get back in.

"Its Screamer and Mega-freak. Come on Bee! Put these glitches in the dust!" I say with a determined expression.

"Put your head down, Jo!" Spike tells me.

Before I could respond, Bee puts the metal to the pedal! I think we're going 100 miles an hour! When I look out the widow again, they were still on our tail, so I do something that I thought I never do.

"Bee pull over! I can create a diversion so you and Spike can make it to base!" I order at him.

"What no!" They say in unison.

I growl lightly, "You have to do it! I'll make it back to base okay! I promise. I don't want any Decepticons learning your secret location!"

I hear Bee do a worry sigh, he pulls over quickly letting me out. Once out I start sprinting. I hear footsteps running after me, I don't turn around and continue sprinting. Thank Primus I had great stamina. The footsteps keep getting closer and closer. I think it's two bots after me because I see the shadow creeping closer to me. Then I see a huge hand shadow coming for me.

I slide on my left leg, dodging the grab for me, I get up quickly and sprint back. I grab a couple of rocks, I turn around running backwards and start throwing rocks in Mega-freaks face and Screamer's face. They growl loudly and meanly. I continue to do so the same thing, laughing at their expressions.

Until I hear engines revving toward our direction, I turn my head while running and see Jazz up front, Ironhide by his right side and Bee on his left.

Not looking where I was going, I trip over a rock and start rolling until I hit my back against a rock. I groan, I try to get back up but, I just fall again.

_Primus! Come on Jo...Get up!_ I yell at myself continuously.

I see Mega-freak standing over me, he lifts his foot up and says to me evilly, "Good-bye! Mwhahaha!"

My eyes widen, "No!" I yell at him.

All of the sudden my adrenaline comes back, I stand up and dodge his foot. I feel something transforming on my back, I reach for it and I get this bow. I smirk and drew the bow back, aiming for Mega-freaks head, I let it go and I see a energy arrow coming from it.

Bullseye!

I hit straight at his head making him fall to the ground.

I pump my fist in the air and yell, "Yeah! Take that you glitch!"

I hear transforms behind me and me being picked up. I see Jazz, shielding me from Screamer.

He starts running towards to base and he scowls at me, "What the frag, Jo?! I could've lose you! Don't you dare do that again!"

"I didn't want the Decepticons learning your location! And plus, I got Mega-freaks head. I was kinda hoping to get his processor fried." I state with a small smile.

"Jo...You did good, I'll give you that. But, I don't want to lose you." He says with a soft sigh.

After he said that, my heart fluttered around, I was smiling inside. _Jazz does care about me..._I read his expression.

Relief and Love.

My face heated up, I hide it with my hands. My heart pounding against my chest, it felt like it was going to burst out because of the feelings I had inside. Love, excitement and nervousness.

Once we gone into the Ark, Jazz takes me to Ratchets medical bay, he told him what happened, turned out, I just have bruises.

Yay for me! That didn't last for long though, I got scowled by everyone. Like saying, 'That was stupid! What were you thinking?!' Or, 'Why did you do it?!' There were other stuff too, but I can't remember it.

I yawn while on my to Jazz's quarters, it felt like it was 11:00 pm or something. _Frag, I forgot my watch at my house in the Normal realm...Son of a glitch..._I hear grunting from Jazz's room so, I enter and I see Jazz and Prowl fighting.

I yell at them, "What the FRAG?!"

They let go of each other and look at me, Jazz starts explaining, "We were not agreeing on something thats all."

"Yeah, we didn't agree on something." Prowl says while glaring at Jazz.

I decide to step in to protect Jazz, "Hey, glitch-head! I understand that you're mad about Jazz breaking your arm and chipped your horn, but that doesn't give you the right to act like a fragging glitch. Now get out or apologize whatever you two were fighting about!"

I continue when he was still glaring at Jazz. " Why can't you two be friends again? It was the PAST, let it go. Holding grudges doesn't help anyone, especially if your the taction of the team. Don't you have to think clearly before you come up with a plan and be smart? Come on, Prowl. I know you're better than that." I state with my serious face.

Prowl takes his eyes off Jazz and onto me, he sighs, "You speak with wise words, youngling. But, you see apologizing won't work. I-"

I quickly interrupt him, "Prowl, it is that easy. You just look in each other's optics and say 'Sorry'. But, you have to mean it when you say it. Please tell me you don't have to take some secret oath? Because if you do, I missed that episode."

Prowl sighs and pinches his nose, "Youngling..."

I wave my finger all sassy like, "Don't 'Youngling' me. Apologize. Now, look into each others optics and say it like you mean it."

They both turn to each other, Prowl starts first, "I'm sorry for not listening to your orders and giving you a punch in the face." Then Jazz starts, "I'm sorry for kicking your aft and arguing." They both do a handshake.

I smile, "Good! Now can you be friends again?"

Jazz turns to me, kneels down and smiles at me, "Yup."

* * *

**_Yay! They made up, finally..._**

**_What did you think about that action scene? Please tell me in the reviews!_**

**_Much appreciated!_**

**_Bai Bai! :D) _**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Kittygirl356: Thank you for the favorite!**

**Bee4ever: You are quite welcome! :)**

_Dream_

_Thought_

* * *

I was so relief when Jazz and Prowl were friends again. But it was time to sleep.

_I was in a meadow, with a mirror in front of me. When I looked at myself, I had bright electric grey optics, I was about 15ft tall, wheels as my feet, I was blue and white, I had small wings and a silver visor. I touched my face, examining myself._

_ Then I say out-loud, "Wow...Is this what I am going to look like when I reach full transformation?"_

_ I hear a deep chuckle, I turn around and see Primus chuckling, "You see, young one. I've brought you for two reasons. Your wish and your heart. I have been watching you ever since you were a sparkling, I saw goodness in you, which everyone needs. Autobots and Decepticon, you'll make the difference in the world that they see you as a leader."_

_ I took in the words in and think. "You mean...Me as a leader? I'm a nerd, geek, whatever words to des-"_

_ He intruppes me, "You are brave, strong-willed, compassionate, imaginative, creative, leader, loyal, and so much more, young one. You don't see yourself clearly, you were meant to be so much more. You were meant to be here."_

_ I put my servos on my face and shake my head. I was trying to understand this information given to me._

_ Then I feel a hand on my shoulder, I look up and see Primus with a reassurance smile, "My dear. You will understand when the time comes. Give it time and the right moments, you will take action."_

_ I nod then I ask, "Primus? How can I feel people's feelings whenever I look in their eyes and I how can I read people's expressions so easily?" _

_He points to his spark and mine, "I am bonded with you. Which made you half-cybertronian, and those are from me. I am always with you in your brain and heart, which makes you to have those unique powers. So, do not worry."_

_ Then I was being pulled back by a blinding white light, "When will I see you again?!" I ask hopefully._

_ "Soon, My dear..." He states._

I wake up by the sounds of Jazz's voice, "Hey, sweetspark. You go ahead and get ready, I want to go over something with ya."

I groan, "What time is it..."

He chuckles lightly, "It's 11:30am. I let you sleep in, since you were up pretty late."

I groan even louder. Then I feel the sheets being pulled off me, the cold air attacked me and I shiver. I sit up rubbing my head. I open my eyes and I see I am alone in Jazz's room. So, I get off the bed and start changing.**(I don't know what people wore in the 90's so...)**

After I get done changing, I go outside of Jazz's room and head toward the meeting room, which I am guessing thats he wants to discuss this 'something' of his. Nope, no one here, so I go to the big room. Everybot there, having their own conversation. I start walking around, looking for Jazz. I start to get impatient.

JAZZ POV:

I start to look for Jo, I can't find her anywhere. She is small so, I look at the ground looking for her. Then I see her in the big room, in the middle of bots with an impatient expression. _Uh oh..._I surprise her with a pick up and set her on my shoulder.

"What the frag took you so long?" She asks me.

"I'm sorry, sweetspark. I waited for you but, I guess I couldn't hear ya. I guess my audio receptors aren't so great anymore." I apologize to her while I walk toward Blaster.

"Hey, man! What's up!" Blaster greets us enthusiastically.

He looks to Jo and says enthusiastically, "Ah! Your the human my buddy Jazz has been talking all about."

Jo chuckles and jokes, "You've been spreading rumors about me, Jazz?"

I look at her and do a smile along with a shrug. "Funny also. Your a special one thats for sure. May I put you on my shoulder?" Blaster asks her.

I see Jo nod, so I pick her up and hand her over to Blaster, "Don't you hurt her now. Or I'll make those speakers of your's mine." I state to him with a hint of threaten.

Blaster holds his servos up in mock of surrender, "Of, course not." He smiles at me with reassurance.

I sigh lightly changing the subject, "Okay, Jo. What kind of party you want?"

Her bright smile comes in and says enthusiastically, "Dance party. Music and all that stuff!"

I chuckle at her reaction, "Alright. Then, do you want everyone at your party? It's going to be in this room right here."

She throws her arms in the air excitedly, "Sweet! Oh, Blaster. Can you be the D.J?"

He gasps dramatically, "I would be honored."

Her smile just doesn't go away. She is a defiantly a great little human, I just can't help it that I've grown attached to her, she's just like this little me. In my spark, I care about her so much...Even I knew her a little bit, she means a lot. I can't really decide what these feelings are, but when I rescued her from the Decepticons, she handled herself well, and I am proud of her. But, I will protect her to the end of my last days.

JO POV:

I've been reading Jazz's expression when he was talking to Blaster was threatening and protective. Why would he be threatening his own friend? Wait...Don't tell me that he...Likes me? Even the thought of it makes me prance around inside and squeal. I know he's a post to be my guardian, but...what if he thinks it the other way around? If its true...I like him too. But, one of us has to make the first move, right?

* * *

_**Oooooooooooh! Things got interesting! You found out what Jazz really feels about Jo...Now we just have to wait Chapter 9! :)**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Much appreciated!**_

_**Bai Bai! :)**_


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Catgodess92: Thank you for the follow!**

**CybertronsLegacyMystic: Thank you for the favorite and follow!**

**One more chapter to go before we hit...CHAPTER 9! *DUN DUN DUUUUUN!***

**Anyway, enjoy! :)**

_Thought_

* * *

Tomorrow is my birthday...I am so nervous! But, excited at the same time. I don't know how the Autobots do parties but, with my help it should be a piece of cake! So we do some extra preparations, getting soda, snacks, a huge dance floor and a D.J booth for Mr. Blaster to play some sick tunes, with Jazz's help of course. The party invitation is simple since everybot was here already, 'You can come if you want to! Just do not interrupt the party!' I did it in huge creative bubble letters and handed to everyone.

So, I decided after the invitations, I'd help with the music. So me, Jazz and Blaster go over. "Wait, wait! What about an up beat dance techno type? Or even dubstep." Blaster protested while Jazz and him were having a little argument.

"Or, we can do rap and rock. Up beat yes, but techno?! That gets annoying." Jazz protested back.

"Come on! If Jo here likes to dance, she'll need a beat, and dubstep can be anything! You do remember its MY speakers we are using." Blaster protested again with a hint annoyance.

I pinch my nose while these two argue and protest. So I step away for a moment and turn on the radio softly, turning through stations, I find this relaxing Jazz tune sounds romantic in a way too...The Saxophone and the Stand up bass in the background just makes the sound 100 percent better.

I sit down and close my eyes listening to it. It just took my mind away, like to another place. Until I get interrupted by a voice that I could not find the source, "Ah...You like that tune?" I recognize the voice. Mirage.

I smile small. "Hey, Mirage."

He reveals himself and sits by me and watches me. I tap my fingers to the beat, still closing my eyes, until I start to hum it as it keeps going.

"Jo, do you like this?" I hear Jazz ask me.

I simply nod. "Yeah, this is a sick tune, we could play it for you if you want." Blaster adds.

I quickly stand up, turn around and say excitedly, "Really!? I would love that! And guys, we can do all your ideas. It's called, 'Sharing.' Hurry lets pick all the songs!"

Hours we've spent picking songs. When I asked what time it was, 10:00pm. So I ask the 3 if they wanted to watch a few of scary movies. They responded, 'Sure why not'? So we all go to Blaster's room. His room is a mess! Got posters, records and music CD's all over the floor. But, what he had was awesome! He had a 70inch TV! With a huge comfortable couch, I sit on Jazz's shoulder with Blaster on his right and Mirage on his left.

So we start to watch Tremors 1 through 3. The fourth one just sucked, I jumped at so many parts, while the three Mech's just laugh. Then we watch It. I hid behind Jazz's head and covered my ears, I couldn't stop thinking about clown...I jump at every single sound.

"Jo, you okay?" Jazz asks me while we are walking toward his quarters.

"Y-Yeah..." I say nervously while looking around, then I hear this thump, I scream high pitch and hide behind Jazz's leg.

Jazz laughs and picks me up. "Don't worry. It's properly the Twins messing with you." He says with a reassurance smile.

I nod slowly and hug Jazz's head sideways, scared to death. His chuckle vibrates when I hold on his head, "Sweetspark. Its okay, I promise."

I still hold on.

Now we are in his quarters, when Jazz settled me down, I crawl next to him and which made him wrapping an arm around me. Protectively. I hug his arm, then I find his hand and I hug it aswell. I felt safe, at last. In Jazz's arms, you might expect them to be cold because they're made out of metal, nope they're warm. But, I bet its their spark that makes them so warm.

JAZZ POV:

I watch her as she goes to sleep, she was hugging my hand and arm. Turn on my side, carefully so I don't wake her, I wrap my other arm and bring her closer to my spark so she'll be warm. I don't think we should ever watch a scary movie again, because I see her twitching. So about 30 minutes, I kept her close and warm, so I decided I need to recharge...

* * *

_**More Jazz and Jo's adorableness.**_

_**And I thought a scary movie was to call for! I love a great scare...Until it makes me have nightmeres...Eeeee! I don't even want to think about it!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Much appreciated!**_

_**Bai Bai! :)**_


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Anima Comedenttis: Thank you for the follow!**

**Here it is...The moment you've been all waiting for!**

**Enjoy!**

_Thought_

* * *

When I woke up, I was closer to Jazz's chest. His other arm was wrapped around me. _He is the best guardian ever..._My face heated up right after that thought. I let go of Jazz's arm, hand and start to climb out. Carefully and quietly. Halfway out, I hear Jazz's optics coming back online.

"Do you need help?" Jazz asks me, trying not to laugh.

Unable to turn around, I nod. His arm moves from underneath, picks me up and sets me down by him. "Why is your face red? Do you feel pain? Do I need to get Ratchet?" Jazz asks me rapidly and examining me.

I hide my heated cheeks, "Oh...its nothing...Just uh...A thought that made me blush..." I say nervously, also trying to sound reassure.

He raises an optic ridge, "Blush you mean...Oh! Your cooling fans went off."

I nod, "Pretty much."

He chuckles, "Alright, Birthday girl. You better go ahead and get ready. The party starts a 1. I'll leave you to change."

With that, he gets off the bed and heads out of the room. I squeal silently, get off the bed and get my dress. I slip it on, brushed my hair and added some black beads around my neck. I wear black converse, brushed my hair to the left side, put on some black mascara and eyeliner, along with some white and sliver eye-shadow. Once I head out of the room, I see Jazz leaning on the wall arms crossed across his chest.

"How do I look?" I ask him with a grin on my face.

He looks down at me and his jaw drops, "Beautiful."

I rub my arm and blush lightly, I hope he doesn't see it. He picks me up and sets me on his shoulder, "Alright. Since it's only 11. What do you want to do before the party starts?" He asks me.

I shrug, "I'm not sure, maybe do some present opening, then cake?"

"Alright then. Lets do that." He says with a smile.

Once in the big room, bots greeted us from left and right. I saw Spike here too, but not his dad, _Maybe at work?_ Bots complemented me how I looked and told me, 'You have fun now...Not to much fun though.' or 'Be careful and don't sprain your ankle.'_**(I bet you know who said**_** that!)** or even 'Have a great time.' These bots are so nice in person! Well maybe not EVERYBOT, but still.

I start to open presents, the first one I got was a slap bracelet, second was laser pointer, third was roller blades, fourth was talkboy, fifth was tamagotchi and last was Sunstreakers painting that I said before looked like a Space Frontier.

Well, that was so nice of him! Now it was cake time! The cake was two layers tall, with flowery and artsy design on the sides. Chocolate all the way! I ate about 5 slices, now I'm on a sugar rush. It's now the official party time!

"Hey, Blaster! Its your que!" I say to him with enthusiasm.

"You got it little lady." He responds back with a bow.

He makes his way to the D.J and says through the speakers, "All right ya'll, bots who are staying to party go to the corner and bots who are not staying, you can go ahead and leave."

The bots who stayed were, Jazz, Chili, Bee, Lemon, Mirage, and Hound. I clap my hands, "Alright! Lets get this party started! Hey, Blast? Can you please play Thriller?"

"You bet! Bots who are staying, either dance or whatever!" Blaster responds through the speakers. Then there was that music, I get in the middle of the dance floor and tap my foot to the beat. Getting ready for the first move. The lyrics comes in.

_** If you danced to this or sang, let me know! Also, how did I do with with the lyrics.**_

* * *

_**Its close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark. Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almosts stops your heart. You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you can make it. You start to freeze as horror looks right between the eyes. You're paralyze.**_

Wait for it...

_**'Cause this is thriller, thriller of the night. **_I start the first move. _**And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike. You know it's thriller, thriller night. **_I see Jazz and Chili join me, they follow my moves. _**You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight. **_The song takes a break for a second and starts again.

_**You hear a door slam, and realize there' nowhere left to run. You feel a cold hand and wonder you'll ever see the sun. You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, Girl! But all the while you hear a creature creeping up behind. You're out of time! **_Then I start the real moves. _**'Cause this is thriller, thriller night. There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl. Thriller, thriller night. You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight.**_

It takes a minute or two before Jazz and Chili join me.

_**Night creatures calling, the dead start to walk in their masquerade. There's no time escaping the jaws of the alien this time. (They're opened wide...) This is your end of your life. They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side. They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial. Now this is the time, for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah. All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen I'll make you see. That this is thriller, thriller night. 'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try. Thriller, thriller night. So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight. 'Cause this is thriller, thriller night. Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would dare try. Thriller, thriller night. So let me hold you tight and share killer, thriller, ow!**_

I stop dancing and act like a zombie in this part. Jazz and Chili do the same thing.

_**I'ma gonna thrill ya tonight...Darkness falls across the land. The midnight hour is close at hand. Creatures crawl in the search of blood. Yo terrorize ya'lls neighborhood. And whosever shall be found. Without the soul for getting down. Must stand and face the hounds of hell. And rot inside a corpses shell...I'ma gonna be here tonight...I'ma gonna be here tonight...I'ma gonna be here tonight...I'ma gonna be here tonight...Oh darlin' thriller night...The foulest stenches in the air. The funk of forty thousands years. And grizzly ghouls from every tomb. Are closing in to seal your doom. And though you fight to stay alive. Your body starts to shiver. For no mere mortal can resist. The evil of the thriller!**_

"Alright! Great moves out there! But, the song is a bit creepy. Here is the next tune, called 'Sunshine.' " Blaster says through the speakers.

The song starts very up beat and techno. I'm not even out of breath and start dancing.

**(TIME SKIP)**

* * *

Hours I've spent dancing, then I'm immediately out of breath. I sit on the ground while I see Jazz request him something, Blaster nods and says through the speakers, "Alright! We got a special request from, Mr. Jazz, and its for Jo! So, enjoy!"

Then there was the Saxophone and bass song that I really liked yesterday. I smile huge. "Miss, Jo. Would you care for a dance?" Jazz asks me acting like a gentlemen.

I chuckle, "I'm small for ya. Aren't you afraid that'll you step on me?"

"Not at all. Besides, I was going to hold ya in my hand." He says with his hand out.

I climb on and he acts like we are dancing so he sways a bit, I smile up word at him, while he does the same to me only down ward.

"You know, I'm real proud of ya. For defending yourself." Jazz says to me.

"I know. I'm really happy for you being my guardian, Jazz." I say.

I read his expression. Love and Happiness.

When my cheeks heated up, I didn't hide them. I felt the same exact way.

"Your blushing again." He states.

"I know, and I'm not going to hide them." I say.

"You know...I have something to confess." He says then he brings me closer to his face.

"I have this crazy feeling for you, Jo. You see, when I first laid optics on you, it made me like you a lot. Plus your personality is great. I am so grateful to meet a human like you." He confesses.

My cheeks heated up brighter, I felt this excitement inside of me. "I feel the same way." I confess.

Then I crawl closer to his face and kiss him on the cheek. When I pulled back, he was smiling huge. Inside, I was melting in happiness. Then he kisses me on the head. I felt this sudden urge to say the 'L' word, but it comes out, "I love you Jazz." I say sweetly.

He removes his visor and lets me read his feelings. Excitement, love, and happiness. Immediately I knew he felt the same way. _My heart is pounding, my brain going crazy. What is this feeling? I know, Love._

* * *

**_I felt the same way as Jo! I am melting right now with a huge grin on my face!_**

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_Much appreciated!_**

**_ Bai bai! :D _**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**WARNING HAS SOME HEATED MOMENTS.**

**Anyway enjoy!**

_Thought_

* * *

After our confession, I stayed close to him more than anything. 4 weeks past and I have grown about 10ft. My first 'heat cycle' has started and I had to go to Ratchet to get some special equipment. I haven't got into my full self yet but, I am sure looking like it. I now have wings on my back and bright electric grey eyes or optics. Its now the beginning of December. It was snowing outside so, me and Jazz have a bit fun. I throw a snowball at him, he throws one at me and hits me in the face and the next thing I know he tackles me to the ground and pins me down.

He smiles down at me, "Hey, sweetspark. You have a bit a trouble there?"

I smirk, "Nah, I can stay like this all day so I can see your face."

He and I chuckle.

"You know, your big enough so I can kiss you." He flirts.

My face heats up and smile, "If you want to kiss me, you can do it."

His face goes down toward mine, our lips just inches a part until, "Hey, Jazz!" We both hear Blaster yell.

He sighs and whispers, "I'll kiss ya later, sweetspark."

"I'll hold you on to that." I whisper back.

He laughs and gives me a kiss on the forehead, he lets go of me and stands up. "Hey man, whats up?" He asks Blaster who is running toward us.

"Just wanna hang, that cool?" I stand up and nod, "Sure, we don't mind."

"Sweet!" Blaster exclaims.

So the three of us talk. Until Blaster had go on the mission, which makes me and Jazz alone. I turn to him and smirk, "How about that kiss?" He turns to me, walks towards me and cups his servos around my face. Before I knew it, Jazz crushed his lips into mine.

His kiss begins soft and slow, until it begins to fasten up. He picks me up, causing me to wrap my legs around his waist, I was about his half size but, we were to still able to kiss. After 30 minutes of kissing, we pull a part, I smile huge, "Well, that was a quite a kiss."

He wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me in, "Well there's more than that to came from..." He says seductively.

I shake my head, "Later. Remember, I'm not in full form yet."

"You keep reminding me..." Jazz mutters.

I surprise him with a kiss, then pull away, "Jazz. Give it time. T-Aaaargg!" I scream.

Jazz picks me up bridal style and runs towards base. I instantly feel my feet turning into something, I scream in pain even louder. I felt being placed on the med bed, I see Wheeljack with the scan-uluarzior. "She's beginning to get out of the fleshiness. This will deal her with great pain, we need to put her to shut down mode quickly!"

With that, I feel a needle penetrating my metal skin, I fall into recharge. Once I woke up, soreness was everywhere on my body, when I looked down at myself, I gasped. My skin was gone, my hair gone, I was in my protoform, my feet were different, they were wheels. I sit up from the med bay, I turn my body to the left side and try to stand. I wobble a bit then regain my balance and rolled around getting used to my new body.

Then I hear the doors open and I see Ratchet with a data pad, "Primus, Jo! You can get yourself hurt!" He scowls at me while he grabs my arm and puts it over his neck.

"But, I feel fine, Ratch. I'm finally in my protoform! Which means I can pick my armor and become an Autobot!" I state exitedly.

He sighs, "Jo, you should wait. You're still new to you new body."

I groan, "Man! But, I wanna! Wait, can I change my name?"

He pinches his nose, "Yes, yes. But, don't consider yourself an Autobot yet, you have to do an oath."

I throw my arms in the air and yell, "Woo! My new name is, Cosma!"

"Hey, hey! Don't yell in my audio receptors!" Ratch hisses at me.

"Sorry, Ratch." I apologize. He just sighs and takes scans of me. "Well, I pretty sure all you feel is soreness. So, I will give you this medicine, Caeroltriox. It'll help your pain, in the mean time, I advise you try use little rolls. You're dismissed." He explains and waves me off.

I smile and I roll out of there fast. Once out of med bay, I head toward Jazz's quarters. I dodge everybot and Spike, I yell at them when I pass them, "Hey!"

Once I reach Jazz's quarters, I stop makes the wheels as my feet to screech. I enter and I see Jazz in recharge, I smirk and head toward him, and wake him up with my voice, "Hey, hon."

He wakes up and looks at me, "You're in your protoform! Shouldn't you have armor?"

I sigh and mutter, "Yeah but, Ratch said for me to wait. Said, 'I should wait...' Ugh..."

He smirks at me, "Well, we don't have to play by Ratch's rules and get you armor. Come on."

He stands, he grabs my hand and we walk out or rolled. We head toward Blasters room and he quickly grabs one of magazines and we head toward his room. So we scroll through car ideas, until I see a beautiful blue and white motorcycle. It was a Ninja model 1990. I point at that one.

"Ah, two wheeler? Oh, thats right...Your only 15ft tall. So what you want to do is, focus really hard and you'll feel something pop, with that you'll scan the vehicle and you'll be able to transform." Jazz explains.

With that, I focused hard, felt something popped and transformed. I revved my engines, and do donuts where I'm at. "Alright, let me see you what you look like." He asks me.

I transform into my real form and look at myself, I had curves Blue mostly on my body than white. White was on my center of my chest, shaped like a triangle, I felt my face where I had a visor. _Sweet! I looked exactly in that dream. _Jazz stands up and smiles at me, "Well, aren't you pretty, sweetspark."

I smirk and smash my lips against his. I wrap my arms around his neck, he wraps his arms around my waist. The kiss fasten up, before I knew it I was leaning on the wall as Jazz pinned me. I wrap my legs on his waist, bringing him closer to me. He starts to kiss my neck then comes back to my lips. He brings me toward the bed, sets me down and gets between my legs and starts kissing my neck. I close my eyes behind my visor. He then goes back to my lips. We stop about an 1 hour or so. So we go into recharge.

* * *

_**I am not going to do any rated 'M' scenes only, heated moments! I really need to hit the sack...Night!**_

_**Thank you for reading!**_

_**Much appreciated!**_

_**Bai Bai! :)) **_


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Bee4ever: Glad you think so! :)**

_Thought_

* * *

Jazz, who knew that he could be such a great kisser and best friend at the same time? Anyway, I had to tell Ratch why I disobeyed his orders...Ugh, yay me. I head toward his med bay until I get stop by a mech that has a red face and yellow optics, "Hello, my name is Tracks. What is yours?" He asks me while gets my hand and kisses it.

I try not have a disgusted face but, I did do this. "Tracks. It's me Jo. You now, the girl who is half-cybertronian, oh and under the protection of Jazz. I'm pretty sure you don't want to mess with me. Unless you want to get your aft kicked." I state while pulling my hand back.

His eyes widen at that, "My apologizes, Jo."

I just nod, and skate out of there quickly before anymore mechs get ideas like the same as Tracks. I enter med bay, where I see a sight that I thought I'd never see. I see Chili with one of his arms gone, his optics were flickering and energon everywhere. My first instinct was to act, so I go over to his side and speak to him, "You are not going to die, Chili. Keep your optics on me."

He barely acknowledges by giving me a small smile. I looked around to find Ratch's med kit, found it. I get to Chili again and penetrate him with the same needle that made me go to shutdown mode. With that, he closes his eyelids, so I start to work on his missing arm. I saw through episodes what I should use, so I look for the bandages and a case that'll hold his shoulder in place and help the bandages. I wrap the bandages, then with the case I had to meld it onto his metal skin, so I get the melder and start to meld. After carefully melding the case on his metal skin.

I sigh, "There. Your energon has stop from spewing from everywhere...Where is Ratchet?"

Then I hear the doors open, I turn around to see Ratchet with a scaner. I cross my arms across my chest and scowl at him, "Where the pit have you been, Ratch?! Chili was about to die, and you happen to not be in here! I thought you'd be more of a great friend and doctor!"

He turns to me by the surprise on my voice. "What do you mean?! Sideswipe just went on a mission! And did I told you can't have armor yet?!" He scowls at me.

My optics widen under my visor, then I feel an arm around my neck and waist. "Sorry, to interrupt but, this femme here, is now an prisoner! If you want to see her unharmed, you will not try to harm me!" The voice of Makeshift goes through my audios.

I grunt and try to say, "Ratchet! Don't let me be in the way! Stop him!"

With that Makeshift tightens his arm around my neck. "Don't speak now." He says evilly.

I growl and try to stomp on his foot, doesn't work.

He pulls me away from Ratchet and makes me walk to the big room. Bots looked at us, weapons drawn, I see Jazz with an anger expression. I managed to speak, "Guys! Don't worry about me! I'll be fine, worry about the 'Con!"

I hear Makeshift growl and tightens even more around my neck. "I said DON'T SPEAK." He hisses at me.

I find the strength in me and hit him with my head, he lets me go and stumbles backwards. With that, I do a roundhouse kick him in the face. He falls on his back. I clench my fists waiting for him to stand back up, he stands back up, I tackle him to the ground and I delver punches to his face. I jump backwards two times and yell at him, "Bring that message back to Mega-freak! You don't want to mess with me!" I point my fingers and growl.

Makeshift stands up, whimpers and runs out. I cheer, "Woo! I just scared a 'Con! This feels awesome!"

I turn around to face the rest of the bots, their optics widen and jaws dropped. "Since when did you become a fighter?" Jazz asks me while he walks beside me.

I shrug, "It became an instinct of me. Or strength."

Then I feel a huge hand on my shoulder, I look up and I see Optimus looking down at me. "You defended yourself. Which I am happy for you. You did a great job." He states. Those words coming from Optimus Prime, made me proud inside! Man, he his such like a father figure!

* * *

_**Uh-oh! 'Cons already trying to kidnap Jo or Cosma?! Oh my...**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_** Much appreciated! **_

_**Bai Bai! :)**_


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**DreamPrincess2591: Thank you for the follow!**

_**(Me as Jo.)**_

_**"Why thank you, Bee4ever!"**_

_**"When are you going to be off, Jo?!" **_

_**"I don't know, hon. Let me say thank you to this nice person!"**_

_**"Fiiine."**_

_**"Yes, I do kick butt. But, you'll be surprised in this Chapter! Trust me..."**_

_**"Anyway, Jo doesn't own Transformers!"**_

_**"Way to ruin my line, Chili!"**_

::Com::

_Thought_

* * *

After that almost kidnapping of me, I had to do some training to get use to pain or even learn a few things. And guess who's my trainer? Ironhide. "Come on! Ye need a better blow than that. Hit me everything that ye got!" He exclaims to me.

With that I act throwing him a outside angle snap kick, he catches my leg and throws me to the right side of him. I groan, "OW!" I swipe my feet underneath him, causing him to fall on his back. I stand up, helping him up. He laughs, "Good, good. Ye seem to know karate?"

"I did take a few classes. But, I never did make it to the blue belt." I state.

He pats on my back, "Ye still do good. Now. Come at me again."

About 3 hours I've been practicing moves with Ironhide. He then showed me a thing or two about guns, but I already told him I have a bow that shoots energy arrows. He was quite impressed what I showed him. He showed me this small sniper rifle, so I needed to practice with that every Wednesday.

I also got assigned to my first mission! I was to scout with Bee and Spike about the new Decepticon actions near Los Vegas. Spike was riding with Bee while I was taking point. "Nothing much out here, guys. Just a lot of empty." I state through the coms'.

"Well, we can just go back to base right? There's no 'Cons out here." Spike says with a hint of boredness.

"No, Spike. If 'Cons are near civilization, there's no telling what they'll do to people." I say.

"She's right, Spike. We can't leave the 'Cons." Bee says.

I hear Spike do a heavy sigh. Then I see three similar figures in the sky. "Guys! Its Screamer and his two sidekicks!" I yell through the coms'.

I transform and say to them, "Bee, get Spike a safe distance! I'll hold them off the best I can!"

Screamer and Thundercracker land in front of me. While I see Skywarp going after Bee and Spike. I growl and head toward Skywarp. I pick up the paste on the rolling, I jump in the air grabbing Skywarp's wing causing him to lose balance and fall. I let go and now, I'm in their way for getting Bee and Spike.

"So. The Autobots got a new recruit." Screamer says to me.

I shrug, "You could say that."

I get in a combat stance and throw a roundhouse kick to his chest area, he stumbles backwards while his sidekicks throw punches at me. I block one, got hit by the other, then I do a split kick which hits them in the chest. 3 to 1? Not really a problem for them. I get a punch in the face, which makes me fall on my back. I get up, two kicks one to my stomach the other to my back, I grunt and try to deliver a punch but, just ended up me getting another punch in the face, sends me flying about 5 feet, I hit hard on the ground. I spit out energon and get back up.

"You never now to quit do you?" Screamer says to me with amusement.

I growl and turn around, "I'm not here for your entertainment! I'm here to kick some tail-pipes!"

I feel something transfoming on my legs, I reach down and grab it. Two swords, dual wield. I smirk, and charge at them. I jump in the air, when I land, I spin in a circle slicing at their chests. Stabbing of one of Screamers arms, he screams in pain, then I feel one of my swords being taken away from my hand, I turn around to see who did, but ended up being stabbed in the side.

I gasp and look. My sword into me...Energon everywhere.

I fall to my knee's clutching onto my side. Laughter surrounded me. Then I find the strength in me.

"Arrrrg!" I yell as I punched them all, I kicked their sides, kicked behind their knee's then I knocked them all out...My strength gone, I immediately fall.

Revving engines approach my position, I try to look up, but my head falls. I feel hands on my back and legs, Jazz. "Jo! Don't you give up on me now..." I hear him say. I read his expression. Worry just all worry. "Jazz..." I try to say...Before he could respond I pass out.

JAZZ POV:

"JO! Wake up! Come on! Don't you dare!" I yell at her worriedly. I hold her close. _Why is she so fragging dumb?! She might...NO! Jazz don't you dare think that way, you know she ain't offline!_

I sprint toward base, but It would take a couple an hours before I can make it...She'll lose a lot more energon.

::This is Jazz. Does anyone copy?::

::I copy you Jazz. What's the problem?::

::It's Jo. She's spilling out energon and fast, I need Ratchet our here!::

::Wait, Jo? Our Jo? Oh scrap man...Can you make it back to base?::

::No, Sides! I need him out here, or we are going to lose her!::

* * *

_**Cliffy...Heheheehehehehehe!**_

_**"Why do ye torture people, Jo?"**_

_**"Its not being torture, it's called leaving a 'Cliffhanger!' Plus its fun..."**_

_**"I will never understand..."**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Much appreciated!**_

_**Bai Bai!**_


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Bluefeather4299: Thank you!**

**Bee4ever: Surprised? Lol :)**

**HAS HEATED MOMENT**

::Com::

_Thought_

* * *

JAZZ POV:

::Scrap man...I'll try to get one of Airalbots out there and Ratchet.::

I look straight down at her and whisper to her as if she listening, "Don't worry, Sweetspark. Help is on the way." I walk up to a rock and laid her back on it, and look at her wound.

"Frag...Thats a pretty deep. I need something to stop her energon spewing from everywhere...Jazz...Think..." I start to look around for anything, anything at all. Nothing.

"Scrap!" I yell angrily.

Then I hear coughing, I look and I see Jo waking up. I next to her and kneel down.

"Jo. Can you hear me?" I ask her hopefully she'll respond.

Her voice was weak, "Hey...Aren't I in a mess?" She does a weak chuckle.

I hold her hand, "Don't worry, Sweetspark. Ratchet will be here soon."

I could feel her hand trying to hold my hand, she lightly squeezes. Then I hear a jet going through the sky, I look up at the direction and see Jetfire. I sigh at relief. He lands, while Ratchet walks out with a med-kit. His optics widen when he saw Jo.

"Hurry, help me bring her on board!" Ratch orders me.

We both grab Jo's arms, wrap them around our necks and carry her on board.

"Wow, thats a lot of energon..." Jetfire states.

"State the...obvious much?" Jo says weakly.

I quickly shush her, "Shhh. Don't use all your energy. Just close your optics for a moment."

"But..." She weakly protested.

"Jo, do as Jazz said. Close your optics. We'll get you repaired." Ratchet says calmly to her.

JO POV:

I wake up in the med bay. I see wires that hook me up to a scan. Then I notice Chili, Jazz, Hound, Hide, Lemon, Mirage, Bee and Blaster staring at me. Once they learned I was awake they sighed in relief or..."Jo! Thank primus you're okay!" Exclaimed Jazz.

I chuckle, "Hey guys. Miss me?"

They nodded.

"Hey, hey! Back away from the patient. She needs room." Ratchet hisses at them while walks up to me.

He smiles, "You alright?"

I do a thumps up, "If you mean not dying. Yes, I'm doing well."

They all do a small chuckle.

**/TIME SKIP/**

* * *

It's been about 2 hours I have been on the med bed until Ratch said it was okay for me to leave. I roll out of med bay and head toward Jazz's quarters. He wasn't in there, so I expected that he was on a mission. I take my medicine for my 'heat cycles' I sit on the bed wondering what to do. Then I head toward Chili and Lemon's quarters.

"Hey, guys. Is it okay if I hang with ya'll?" I greet them aswell asked.

"Yeah, Jo. We don't mind. Plus, we have video games if you want to play with me." Chili offered.

I nod. We played Mortal Combat. OH MY PRIMUS THAT GAME IS FUUUN! Of course Chili beat me a few times, then I beat him a couple times, then I get a com.

::Hey, sweetspark. Ratch told me you're awake finally.::

::Yup!::

::Want to come over here? I need to talk to ya.::

::Okay, I'll be there shortly.::

"Who was that, Jo?" Chili asks me when he pauses the game.

"Jazz, he says he needs to talk to me. It was fun hanging out!" I reply as I head to Jazz's.

Once inside, he was sitting on the bed, waiting. "Whats up?" I ask him.

He stands up, picks me up and twirls me around. I laugh, while he has a smile.

"Jo, you have no idea how much I was worried about you." He says.

"I did actually, I read your expression." I smile down at him.

**HEATED MOMENT**

* * *

He sets me down, I wrap my arms around his neck and we kiss. His kiss was protective and free. Fastens up, he kisses my neck I close my optics. He picks me up again and sets me on the bed, I lay down as he continues to kiss my neck. I wrap my legs around his waist, he goes lower to my stomach, it tickled so I giggled, he comes back to the lips. We rolled, I was now on his waist line, his hands go down and up on my back. He roll's and now he's back ontop. He rubs my legs and kisses my neck. He starts to rub my wings, which just made me moan small, _I don't understand...How can that make me...moan?_

He continues, I don't feel right, so I say softly, "Jazz...Stop."

He continues. "Jazz...I said stop." I say again.

Nope. "Jazz! Stop, I'm not ready for this!" I scowl at him.

He looks at me and apologizes, "Sorry. I guess I got carried away."

"I'll tell you when I'm ready okay? I'm only 15 years old." I state.

He nods and we just sit there in awkward silence. I hug him sideways, he picks me up in his lap and starts tickling. I start laughing hard and start squirming around. 30 minutes pasted, until I was out of breath.

"I love ya, Jazz." I say to him.

"Love you too, Sweetspark." He says while he kisses the top of my helm.

* * *

_**Told ya I won't be doing 'M' **_**_scenes! It feels weird..._**

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_Much appreciated!_**

**_Bai Bai! (:-)_**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

::Com::

_Thought_

**_Primus talking._**

* * *

After going through a mission like that and that romantic moment, I decided that I need to do some, alone time without Jazz. I know that might sound like 'Well that is stupid.' Yeah, I know but, after that time with Jazz, I didn't feel comfortable. Jazz and I only know each other for about 9 months and he almost did something that I wasn't ready. So, I'm on patrol with Ironhide and Lemon, I'm taking point.

::Hey, guys. When do you think when Optimus will let me become an autobot?::

::I think ye ready. But, you never know.::

::Since I'm not going to my realm any soon, I just thought I can be an autobot. Besides, I intend to stay.::

::Well, thats good to hear. But, just give it time, and ye get to be an autobot.::

::Jo, would you slow down?::

::Nope. Unless you want to race, Lemon.::

::Pfft, please. I can out run you in circles!::

::Wanna test that theory?::

::Yeah!::

::Wait, guys. I want to go over my new name.::

::New name?:: They both say.

::Yeah. Since you know, Jo was my human name, how about Cosma or Nymth?::

::Uh...::

::I like Cosma. It suits your paint-job. I think it does, honestly.::

::Aw, thanks Lemon!::

::Whatever.::

::Man, the second your complimenting me, the next you hate me. But, its you.::

::Don't get used to it.::

::Oh, come on! You know you have a soft spot for me. I see your soft side!::

::J-Er Cosma. Only because my brother likes you doesn't mean that I like you aswell.::

::Right...Then why were you there when I was in the med bay? Oh and the painting that you gave me that you painted?::

::Sides made me.::

::Liar liar! Pants on fire!::

With that he transforms and yells, "FIRE! Where?! Its going to ruin my paint-job, my waxed detail and, polish shine!"

I transform and laugh, "Oh, your too easy!"

He growls and runs towards me. I scream playfully, "Ahh! Help Hide!"

Ironhide stops his alt mode and chuckles as Lemon chases me. Since I had wheels as feet, I had more of an advantage to escape him. Plus I was smaller so I can go underneath his legs making him turn around and chasing me. I jumped over rocks, under arches, man this feels like I'm doing some training. Until an arm catches my waist and brings me down, Lemon. He starts to tickle me, as I'm squirming around trying to escape his grasp.

Few seconds later we three hear engines revving. Lemon stops tickling me and steps in front of me, protectively along with Ironhide. Three mechs approached us, Knockout, Breakdown, and Wildrider. I could hear Lemon and Hide growl softly.

_Great, stunticons...What's next? Mega-Freak? Screamer? Devastator? Ugh... _

"We need that femme." Knockout speaks.

_Heh, he looks bad in G1 version. I actually like the TFP better than him. Same with Breakdown._

"Really? Ye need a punch in the face!" Ironhide growls.

"Tsk Tsk. You remember what out last encounter happened last time? Don't make me do it again." Knockout smirked.

"Hand over the femme and we'll make your day less painful." Breakdown says.

"Run. NOW." Lemon whispers to me.

"But, you two could get offlined!" I whisper protested back.

"Cosma, we'll be okay. We're tough. Go." He whispers back.

I turn my head to the distance and back to Lemon. _Stunticons...They could call in for backup. I don't want to leave them, but I end up either almost offline or captured. So, run or fight? My heart says stay while my brain says run. I...Can't pick both, I can't stay, I can't run...What do I do? _

_**Run, my dear...They'll be okay.**_

_ A new voice in my head, my thoughts? Who are you?! _

_**Do I need to remind you? Primus, dear one.**_

_ Ooooh. Well, aren't I stupid. I don't want to leave them! _

_**You see young one, I see what happens to them, they do come back harmed but not offlined. **_

_Oh, now you can see the future?_

_**I have always had that. Run, child. Run.**_

_Fine..._

With that, I turn around transform and zoomed out of there. I hear a revving engine behind me, I turn my side window to see. Wildrider coming up on my tail quickly. I try to go faster but, doesn't do any good. So I transform, jump ontop of him and say, "Boo!" I punch on his hood making him to wiggle, he tries to wiggle me off but, doesn't do any good.

I keep punching his hood. Until he yells, "ENOUGH!"

He transforms, grabs me by the leg and throws me about 8 feet, I put my legs underneath me and slid backwards holding my balance so I don't fall on my back also my tires screeched. I roll away from him, and transform into my alt mode, getting out of there. Almost to the Ark, I get a blast right in front of me, causing me to transform and crash onto my stomach. I shake my head, ignoring the pain I stand up and see Mega-freak just feet away with a smirk.

"The young femme...You're going to be a use of me. Come and you will not be harmed." He says with his servo out.

I shake my head, "I rather go to the scrapheap!"

"Suit yourself." He takes his servo back and clenched it, aimed his fusion cannon at me.

My optics widen, we shoots at me, I barely got hit but, I got hit on the arm. I hiss at the pain. I start to roll backwards away from him.

"Where do you think you're going!" He yells at me while charges.

I turn around and roll fast away.

_Thank Primus he isn't fast..._

Then I see a familiar car in-front of me and its putting metal to the pedal. Jazz. Once he reached me, he transformed and shields me from Mega-freak.

"You keep your dirty servos off!" He yells at Mega-freak.

"How about...No." Mega-freak says. He aims for Jazz, then I step out of the way of Jazz, to get in the way for Jazz, I yell, "NO!"

He smirks at me. Fires. I was to slow to react, only Jazz was fast enough, he steps in front of me taking the blast, missing his spark only an inch. Horror went in my optics, I screamed, "JAZZ!"

He falls to his knees then his chest, losing energon fast. Something went into me, I felt something else inside...Anger. **(To be continued...)**

* * *

_**OMG...Or OMP. Hehe...**_

_**DUN DUN DUUUUUN...**_

_**Thanks for reading! **_

_**Much **_**_appreciated!_**

**_Bai Bai! :D :D :D_**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Galem: I know right? Hehehe...**

**Bee4ever: _Le _Gasp! (Thats french...I think.)**

**Anyway enjoy!**

_**Primus talking.**_

_Thought_

::Com::

* * *

_(RECAP) He smirks at me. Fires. I was slow to react, only Jazz was fast enough he steps infront of me taking the blast, missing his spark only an inch._

_ Horror went to my optics, I scream, "JAZZ!"_

_ He falls to his knees then his chest, losing energon fast. Something went in me, I felt something else inside...Anger._

* * *

(RESUME)

As anger goes through me, I charge at Mega-freak, yelling, "Arrrg!"

I jump in the air giving him a superman punch, dodging his moves, I give him a roundhouse kick, scissors kick, and a rising punch. He falls to his knee's coughing out energon and cackles, "Fiesty...We need that in the decepticon cause!"

I give him a dragon roundhouse kick to his face making him completely fall. I yell at him, "IF YOU MESS WITH ME AGAIN OR ANY OF MY FRIENDS, I WILL PUT YOU IN MORE HARM YOU WOULDN'T DARE TO IMAGINE."

I draw my blades out, set them as arm blades and I watch Mega-freak stepping away from me.

_I will not kill. Just defend._

I turn around to see Jazz. I com in, while I kneel down.

::Cosma to base.::

::Cosma?::

::JO. I need Ratchet out here!::

::On it.::

I turn Jazz on his backside. And look at his wound. Deep and gashy like his scar on his eye.

_Jazz...Don't you die on me..._

_**Put your hand on his wound. **_

_You couldn't tell me this was GOING TO HAPPEN?!_

_**You need to see your potential. Put your hand on his wound, or he'll perish.**_

_But what can I do?! I'm n- _

_**You are. Do it. **_

I shake my head and put my hand on his wound, I felt a power surging through me, a blinding white light appeared from my hand and onto his wound. It brings me suffering pain, but I keep it in myself. I see the wound heal it back together, parts coming back to place, energon going where it belongs. When it was done placing back together, my pain was still there, it was the pain was mainly focused in my processor.

The wound is now a scar...Exactly like his scar on his eye. I hear a gasp, I see Jazz coughing. I smile, "Jazz."

He turns to me, "Jo. You...Saved me."

I slowly nod, only to create more pain. I hug Jazz, crying. "I thought...I lost you..." I cried into his chest.

He wraps his arms around me and says in a sweet warm tone, "You saved me, Jo. My sweetspark."

Before I could speak again, I feel a tug on my waist, I get thrown away from him 6ft.

"You...Keep away from him!" I hear a voice that sounds like Brawn.

I stand up and say, "Brawn...I saved his life."

"You, did something that wasn't normal! You keep away or I'll hurt you!" He warns me.

"You must believe me, I would never hurt Jazz. Or anyone who I care about, I-"

Feeling a blast from behind I shriek in pain and fall on my chest. I use my elbows to try to push me up, I fall, I do it once again I manage to go to my knee's. I turn my head around to see who it was. Mega-freak.

"What...Did I tell you...Mega-freak...You stay away from...my friends..." I say weakly as I stood up and faced him.

He growls at me, "You're weak! Like every femme in this universe!"

I clench my fists, and yell at him in the loudest I can, "I'm not like every femme!"

I transform my arm into a blaster and shoot at him, I shoot everything except his spark and head. He hissed at the pain and once again he aims his fusion cannon at me. Fires. _I'm too weak to move...I might aswell...Die. _The blaster hit my chest, makes me flying backwards, landing right next to Jazz. I start to fade away.

_**Child. You must fight.**_

_I can't...I'm too weak..._

_**You're not weak. Stand up! **_

_Primus...I can't._

_**Child! This is not the end of your life! This is not your destiny! **_

_Heh, destiny is just a lie...Not reality._

_**You have to carry on! Stand up! **_

_If you see Jazz in his dreams...Tell him I love him..._

_**Jo! Child, I will not let you die!**_

_It's not your choice to make..._

_**It is my choice!**_

_ Good-bye Primus...Thank you for making me have the best 9 months of my life. Thank you for letting me meet my heroes in my shows. Thank you for letting me meet Jazz__._

_**Young one! If you die, no one would ever remember you! You'll just be an history legend that no one cares about! You MUST FIGHT!**_

_ I...I will fight...I fight till the end..._

I start to get up focusing on fighting for my life.

My feet underneath me, I see Mega-freak with wide optics, "H-How?!" He questions.

"I'm not like other, FEMME'S!" I say to him.

Sure, I might have pouring energon going down and dripping, sure I might be one of the small 'Bots but, that doesn't make me not fight! I won't go down easy! I won't go down until I can't do it anymore! I won't go down until, I make myself right. Mega-freak steps backwards and runs away.

"Jo! How are you...Online right now?!" Jazz asks me.

"Lets just say, a certain someone, said, 'I must fight.' " I turn to him giving a small smile.

I smile inside my head so, Primus could see.

I hear engines revving to our position. Ratchet, Bee and Sides. They all exclaim at once I couldn't understand. I was being brought back to base, until Ratch tells me to recharge, he'll repair me once we are back to base. I am in so much pain, so...Why not? I close my optics, recharging.

* * *

**_Holy Primus! How is she gonna explain this to EVERYONE?!_**

**_She's strong...I'll keep my thoughts to myself...(Jk Jk Jk)_**

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_Much Appreciated!_**

**_Bai BAI! :) :) :) _**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

** FOR ANYONE WHO DID NOT READ AUTHORS NOTE:**

** I cannot get new reviews for some reason. Sooooo send me your ****reviews in the PRIVATE MESSAGING BOX. Thank you sooooo much! Bai Bai!**

_Thought_

_**Primus talking.**_

* * *

I wake up to the sound of arguing. They don't see me awake because of my visor. Brawn, was arguing.

"You didn't see what she did! She might even be not half-human!" He yells at Jazz who was standing in front of me, protectively.

"She saved my spark! And if you think for one second I won't protect her, you're wrong!" Jazz yells back.

"Have you checked her blood?! She could be a different species and just happen to half-cybertronian!" Brawn yelled pointing to the scans.

"Ratchet will determined if she is half-human or NOT. So get your aft out of here or I WILL." Jazz threaten.

"I would like to see you try!" Brawn taunted.

I decided to come in.

I yell at both at them, "Hey! Hey! I'm awake, and I heard EVERYTHING. So, Brawn get OUT."

Brawn turned to me and growled, "Frag no. I'm not going anywhere without looking at you and make sure no one is killed because of you!"

I slide my visor off and stare at him being shocked.

_Someone was killed?! Who?!_

"WHO!?" I say worriedly.

He looks down for a moment and closes his optics.

I say again, "WHO! Tell me!"

"Ironhide." He says quietly.

_Hide?! No...No...He can't be! PRIMUS!_

_** Yes my dear?**_

_YOU SAID THAT HE WASN'T GONNA GO OFFLINE IF I GONE AWAY. I TRUSTED YOU! _

_**I would expect you to care about more your Love than you considered Ironhide an Uncle.**_

_YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, HE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF ME! AND ITS YOUR FAULT! _

_**Child, do not speak to me in that tone. It will not help anyone. **_

_I CAN TALK TO YOU LIKE THIS TONE IF I WANT TO! YOU NEED TO HEAR THIS ASWELL!_

_**Child, do not make me repeat myself.**_

_NO. I DON'T WANT YOU IN MY HEAD ANYMORE! GET OUT! GET OUT! _

_**I cannot get out. Remember I am bonded with you. **_

_FINE. I WILL IGNORE YOU._ My heart, has sunken in sadness and pain. I shouldn't have left them, and Brawn was right. I shouldn't be the cause that everyone to die, I should just get out of here! Most of the 'Bots don't care about me anymore...

I get up from the med table while Jazz says trying make to me stop, "Jo, sit back down! You're not done with repairing."

I shake my head, and continued moving forward. I ignore every word, every emotion I hear in his voice. I then transform and get out of the Ark and head toward Ironhide's last place.

_Maybe I can bring him back...Maybe._

JAZZ POV:

"Jo! Don't GO!" I yell at her.

She ignores everything. _I can't just leave her!_

As I go after her I get stopped by Brawn who has the face let-her-go-and-suck-it-up.

I growl, "BRAWN. Get out of my WAY."

He growls back, "No."

I shove him out of the way,head towards the entrance of the Ark and yell for her, "Jo! Jo! Come back!"

Then I see tire marks on the dirt, I follow. Hoping that's hers.

JO POV:

I've made it to Ironhide's lifeless body energon was everywhere and a huge whole in his chest. It was painful to see but, I had to be strong. I transform and walk towards him. I kneel down next to him, and say to him, "I'm sorry, Hide. I shouldn't even..."

I start to break off trying to hold my tears. I start again, "I shouldn't even been there. Or here, you were there to protect me when no one else would. You and Hound found me and resuced me, cared. You were one of my heroes on Transformers G1...You made me laugh, I mean laugh hard with your Texan accent. I could barely understand you but, I didn't care. You were one of my favorite 'Bots...You...You..."

I break out in tears, I try to hold it but, nothing work. Then I speak again, "You were the best...You were the best uncle that I couldn't ask for...And its my fault that you're dead! This is all my fault! I...I shouldn't...I shouldn't even be here. I should be in my realm and be suffering with the bullies, family that I have...I can't...But, I want to help you. I want to bring you back to life. I HAVE TO!"

With that I put my hand on his wound, the surging power went through me and the blinding white light came back. Emotional pain and physical pain combined together made me scream in pain, I didn't care. I had to get him back, my uncle back.

The pieces of his giant hole came together, energon going where it belongs, when done he has a giant scar across his chest.

I hug him and beg, "Please come back...Please..."

Nothing happened for 20 minutes.

Then I beg again, "Please come back! Come back, come back!"

I hear powering in his chest and warmth. I hear him waking up and gasping, "Jo? Why are ye hugging me?"

I squeeze, "You...Were dead. I brought you back...I'm so happy your back!"

I cry full on.

He wraps his arms around me to comfort me, "Thank ye Jo."

I nod not looking at him.

_**I didn't want to tell you this was going to happen because, you learn better when you experience things with your own eyes. And I am sorry aswell. **_

_I'm sorry too, Primus...I didn't mean the words that I said._

_**You are forgiven. I shall give you a hug mentally. **_

I feel a hug in my head and I smile mentally. I hear engines revving, I stand up letting go of Hide and turn toward the sound. Jazz. He transforms and see's Ironhide standing back up.

He turns to me, "How?"

"Primus." I respond back.

* * *

_**I can't let one of my favorite 'Bots die. Nope. Not one BIT.**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Much **_**_appreciated!_**

**_Bai Bai! :))))_**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Bee4ever: He is awesome and one of my faves. I can't let him die!**

**Galem: Brawn is an annoying glitch. Yup, but Jo set them in their place. You'll see!**

**Great news! I can read all your reviews now! So do not send them to my PM box! Thanks! *Smiles***

_**Primus Talking**_

_Thought_

::Com::

* * *

I help Ironhide up by wrapping his arm around my neck, since he is still weak. Jazz comes on the other side and does the same thing.

"We're going to help you walk back to base." I say to him.

"Aw, I'll be fine. I can walk." He protested.

I shake my head, "Nope. Not letting you go."

He whines, "Come on, Jo!"

I give him a glare that says no-and-thats-final.

Pouting the whole way, we reached the Ark, the bad news, Brawn and his little Mini 'Bots are standing in front, blocking us to get Ironhide to Med Bay.

I sigh, "Brawn. You had to get your little gang?!"

"We're not letting you in. No telling what you did to Ironhide here. After all you brought him back to life, with what?" Brawn questions with arms crossed.

"Brawn, I will explain everything. Now, we gotta get Hide to Med Bay." I say hopefully he'll drop it.

"No. Explain now. Or, we'll use brute force." He threatens.

I'm going to take that as no.

I smirk, "Remember the time you took on Mega-freak, oh and Gears along with you. You jumped out of Skylynx and both of you got your aft kicked. I'll be honest...I laughed." He and Gears growl.

Continuing to get them irritated, I continue to smirk, "Oh, and Cliffy. You took on Mega-freak but sooned failed. All of you have failed. Except you Huffer. I get that you want to prove you're all 'That' but, get this all your processers. You. Are. Not. Sure, you may be strong, but that just makes you dimwitted."

Everybot growls only meaner and loudly.

When I was about to speak I get a nudge on my side. Hide.

He whispers, "Ye don't want to get these Mini 'Bots mad. They'll beat the living scrap out of ye."

I smile in confidence, "Hide, trust me, I know what I am doing."

"Ye look like your trying to get yourself hurt more!" He frowns at me.

"You'd be surprised how much I can take." I state.

He gives me a deadpan look and sighs.

Assuming for that to continue with my plan.

I turn my head back to the group and continue, "You can be mad all you want, but its the truth."

"Its not the truth! You're full of lies!" Brawn growls.

_What the frag is wrong with me?! I never acted this way to anyone. _

_**I made you a bit more aggressive than usual. I do not appreciate these young 'Bots attitude against you.**_

_Aw, you care about me. _

_**Why wouldn't I be? Everybot here, has grown to you. Except some others think you're a waste of time but, they'll learn**_

_**. **__I never felt so alive too. I always wanted to say to these 'Bots because they are so fragging annoying, and always mean! I'm actually glad that I'm putting them in their place and think before they act. _

_**Then allow me.**_

"Let me say one thing. Ever since that I have watched you on the G1 series, I founded all of ya'll annoying. Plus include being mean to everybot that you said they were weak. I for one, going to put you were you belong." I state with a glare that I shot to every Mini 'Bot.

They all snarl and growl, I could see that they were mad as pit. Reading their expressions and optics of course. But, they were trying to hold it in.

Huffer speaks, "She is right guys...We should just let them go through."

Cliffjumper agrees, Gears agrees, Windcharger agrees, Huffer agrees and now left with Brawn with a face that said, frag-you-and-all-of-ya'll.

I got tired of this and ask Jazz, "Can you hold him up?"

He raises an optic ridge, "What are you about to do, Jo?"

"Nothing. Just to put Brawn in his place, that's all." I say casually.

"He's not an easy 'Bot to beat, Jo." He warns.

"I can handle it. Trust me." I try to sound reassuring.

He clenches his servo and shakes his head, "I'm not letting you."

"Come on! I gotta get some payback when he actually threw me away from you!" I protested.

I could see his expression flared up and anger.

He turns his head toward Brawn, "YOU!" and actually growls.

He lets go of Ironhides arm and charges at Brawn. My optics widen.

He kicks Brawn in the face causing him to fall on his backside, he then grabs his throat and yells in his face, "YOU OR ANYBOT WILL NOT TOUCH HER. SHE IS MINE!"

_Whoa. Way to be protective._

_**He is saying that you are his. His femme. It's a instinct to protect that we have love. But, you are not truly his mate until you two have bonded, or a different type of word. But, with your smarts, I bet you could find out.**_

It took me a moment to find out but I literally gasped in my head.

_He wants to DO that with me?! That explains why he was acting the way he was. Ugh...I'm not ready for that! _

_**I would expect you would've said so something like that. And I agree, you are not ready. You need to be at least 25 years old until you do that.**_

_Aw, you going all 'father' on me? _

_**If you suppose so, then I am a 'father' to you. **_

_Thanks Primus. It really means a lot._

_**I know it does. I have your memories, and your creator, has gone offline due an horrid case of a sickness.**_

_Oh now you can see my memories? Man, your full of surprises. Literally._

Brawn whimpers, "S-sorry! I didn't know you two were mates!"

Jazz lets go and growls at him, as he runs by his little Mini gang. I smirk, "I'm yours?"

His expression was embarrassment, "I-Uh...Yeah. I consider you as my...Mate."

"Oh shush will you. We will have this talk later." I state.

He sighs, grabs Ironhides arm. I could see Hide's laughter he was trying to hold inside due the embarrassment of Jazz. We walk toward med bay. We got looks from everybot in the base, some even murmuring to each other, I got worried what they were talking about behind our backsides.

_**Ignore them. Continue your walk to Med Bay.**_

_But, I want to know what they are thinking._

_**Leave that to me, youngling. I will be away for a short time.**_

_ Alright. Be careful, Primus._

No response.

_Okay, you're gone quickly__._

We've made it to med bay, Ratchet was looking at scans, that looked a lot like my body frame. Looking at results aswell.

I raise an optic ridge and ask, "Why are you looking at my body? Is there something wrong?"

He turns to us and sighs, "I'm looking at your body because, I need to make sure all your transformations have done without no harm to you. So, you're all good."

When he noticed Ironhide he was with wide optics and asks, "How did he come back online?!"

"It was me, Ratch. I brought him back." I reply.

He was shocked at my words, "You? No one can bring an offline officer back online."

I sigh, "Yeah, I know. But, I will explain everything! I promise! Just make sure Ironhide is okay. He is still weak. So, please, take care of him."

Jazz shot me a glance and raises an optic ridge, "You care for him?"

"Yes, I do. I care anyone who I consider as family. And Hide here, is like an Uncle to me. So, you don't need to be jealous." I state.

"You consider me as yer uncle?" Hide questions.

I nod, "Yes I do. Ratch your like a Granpa, Bee is like a brother, Chili a brother and Lemon as a cousin."

_As for Primus. A father. And maybe Op. Don't know him aswell but, he proves to be easy to talk to. I think. _

_**Thank you child, for considering me as your father. **_

_Hey, you're back. What did you found out? _

_**Well, most of them had most disturbing thoughts about you. **_

_**But, here is Sideswipe thoughts. "I can't believe she was able to bring the old Hide back!" **_

_**Sunstreaker. "That kid has earned my respect, thats for sure. Well done, kid." **_

_**Optimus Prime. "She has done well with herself. I shall ask her if she wants to be an Autobot."**_

_** Tracks. "Hm. She's great thats for sure, Jazz is lucky." **_

_**Blaster. "Heh. She's one firecracker thats for sure!"**_

_** Bumblebee. "She's done greater deeds than me! I really look forward to work with her when she is an Autobot!"**_

_** Mirage. "Great job. She's proven herself, I'm pretty sure Op is going to make her an Autobot."**_

_** Hound. "Way to go! Woo!" **_

_**That is about everyone.**_

_I can't believe that is how many 'Bots were proud of me. Even Op himself! Yay! I'm going to be an Autobot! I so knew that Lemon had a soft spot._

_**I am proud aswell. You did great.**_

I suddenly yell, "Woo! Primus is proud!"

"Ye don't need to YELL in my audios!" Ironhide hisses at me.

My cooling fans goes off showing my embarrassment. Jazz smirked, while Ratch had a optic ridge. We get Ironhide to the Med Bed and was shooed out by Ratch so he could work. Once outside of Med Bay, I get a com.

::Jo. This is Optimus.::

::Hey. What's up?::

::I need to speak with you. Come to my office.::

::On my way.::

"Who was that?" Jazz asks me.

"Boss 'Bot. He needs to talk to me." I reply.

"Alright. You come back to my quarters." He says.

"Alrighties." I smile.

Before he walks off, I give him a sweet kiss. He was suprised but, soon after, he kisses back. When we pull apart, I give him a hug and go toward Boss 'Bots office, wondering what he wanted.

_Maybe give me the Autobot oath? Or, give me the Autobot symbol. Hm...I want one on my wing like Arcee in Transformers Prime!_

* * *

_**Sorry guys for the FRAGGING late update. I've been doing school shopping stuff and it never made me gave me a chance to write an update.**_

_**She will explain everything in the next chappy. I really felt like 'Ugh...I don't wanna do her whole explaining thing in this chappie. **_

_**Anyway...**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Much **_**_Appreciated!_**

**_BAI BAI! :D_**


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Galem: I made Primus a lot more awesome but still himself in this story. And yus, the reason why he left so quickly was that he, can transfer to minds faster than a blink of an eye. Awesome? I think so.**

**Bee4ever: Really glad you think so!**

**I want to thank the following for being with me in the favorites, follows and reviews!**

**Galem, Murphdog98, RedOpticsDA, qaz1234, Bee4ever, NinjaTiger3098, I Am Silver Lining, Searece, and last but not least, Shouten Kochou!**

**If some of you weren't called out, I am sorry but these people here have been with me from the beginning! Maybe in a few more weeks and I'll give ya'll a shout out!**

** READ PLEASE!**

**Heya guys, since school is coming up on Tuesday, I am going to post new updates on the Weekends or late Friday. Thats all for the news! Thanks! Enjoy the story! :)**

_Thought_

**_Primus talking._**

::Com::

* * *

I enter Boss Bot's office. I give him a wave and say, "Heya, Op."

He sounded like he has a smile in his voice, "Hello, Jo. Are you doing well?"

I nod, "I am actually. Thank you for asking. Now, what did we need to talk about?"

"Actually, I was going to ask you if you want to become an Autobot? You have proven yourself to become an Autobot, you brought back one of my oldest friends and saved my first lieutenant spark. Besides, I gotten complaints among the others that insisted you need to become an Autobot. Most of that is from Jazz and Bumblebee." He says while he puts his hand on my shoulder.

_Finally. I get to become an Autobot. Maybe I can become a hero to other people. _

_**You have no idea, child. You're going to do great things. **_

_Primus, why do you keep saying that? _

_**Because, you have no idea what you're capable of. **_

_Yeah because, of you. You gave me powers. _

_**I gave them to you so you can see yourself clearly. **_

_Primus, I am not a superhero. _

_**Perhaps, but you don't know that yourself. I can see the future. You will get that power soon, remember when you saw a small glance of a vision? You are about to get it.**_

_That was...A future vision when I looked at Spike? Is something going to happen to him?!_

_**You'll figure it out, my child. **_

I smile looking up at him, "I would be honored. Do I need to take a secret oath?"

He nods, "Yes. If Primus is here right now, I am pretty sure he'll tell you."

_**Repeat after me, child. **_

_**I promise to protect any organic or inorganic life.**_

_**I promise to guide who are weak and make them stronger.**_

_**I promise to protect the weak when no one else would.**_

_**I promise to be brave, strong, when I charge into battle.**_

_**I promise to stand up and rise up from the darkness that which cannot hold me.**_

_**When I see a cybertronian hurt, I shall come to rescue no matter the side.**_

_**I promise give it my all when I am forced to help.**_

_**I promise to help anyone in need.**_

_**I promise to lead who are leaderless.**_

_**I promise to be kind to others even when the situation is un-caring.**_

_**I promise to step up when no one else will.**_

_**I promise to give justice to the Decepticons.**_

_**I promise to give out my ideas on every mission I go on.**_

_**Last one.**_

_**I promise to protect our home and whoever dwells in it.**_

I repeat everything, "I promise to protect any organic or inorganic life.

I promise to guide the weak and make them stronger.

I promise to protect the weak, when no one else would.

I promise to be brave, strong when I charge into battle.

I promise to stand up and rise up from the darkness that which cannot hold me.

When I see a cybertronian hurt, I shall come to rescue no matter the side.

I promise to give it my all when I am forced to help.

I promise to help anyone in need.

I promise to lead who are leaderless.

I promise to be kind to others even when the situation is un-caring.

I promise to give justice to the Decepticons.

I promise to give out my ideas on every mission I go on.

I promise to protect our home and whoever dwells in it." With those words, I felt a certain burning into my left wing.

I hiss at the pain, I turn to look. The autobot symbol was there, being drawn onto my wing.

_Wow that a neat trick. _

I turn back to Boss Bot and his expression was. Proud.

I smile up at him, "You have no idea how much I wanted to become an autobot, Op. Does this mean I can go on missions?"

He chuckles lightly, "I have an idea actually, Jazz has told me. So, I gave you the right pace before I asked you."

I nod understanding his choice.

"You may leave if you wish." He offers.

I shake my head, "Nah, I wanna get to know ya! So, tell me about yourself."

Boss Bot may not have an exciting personality but, he is extremely honest and protective. Like Ratch, he has that fatherly build to him, but he is one of the easiest bots to talk to! He's a great listener, and a great advice source. That to me is a great father type. Now, I consider Primus and Optimus Prime a dad. I go tell Jazz the great news. I was so excited so, I roll there quickly. When I hit the breaks, the tires screeched, I enter his room, he was looking at music CD's I smile.

I come up behind him and wrap my arms around his neck. "Hello. I got great news." I tell him.

He chuckles, "Oh? What is that?"

"I became an Autobot. Look I'll show ya." I say to him, turning him around to face me.

I roll backwards and point to my right wing and say excitedly, "Look. I am so happy!"

He reaches out to touch it, his touch was soft, a tingly feeling goes through me that makes me shiver. He outlines the symbol, which makes more of a tingly feeling out of me. I close my optics, enjoying the touch. He then starts outline my wing, going down and up.

Then I realize what he was doing, I open my optics and I say, "Jazz. Stop, we are going to far."

He takes his hand back and says, "Sorry, sweetspark."

I give him a small smile, "Jazz, I understand that you love me. But, we cannot do that until I am ready. I'm sorry that if I sound selfish but, its the truth."

He nods, "I know. Just gotta control."

"Percicaly." I say in agreement.

Seeing him slumped down and upset, I give him a kiss. That can't hurt right? His kiss was different than usual, it was now dominance and possessive.

_**This is how his dominance is expressed. Same with when he yelled at Brawn for anyone won't touch you or they'll answer to him if he ever finds out.**_

I didn't reply because I was to busy kissing. Heh, never thought I would be that type who enjoys romantic stuff to be honest. But, right now, I'm different. I am in my full self. After kissing about 20 minutes, I figure that I should hold up a meeting for everyone. Once there, everyone was here, Jazz was on my left, while Hide was on my right.

I start to talk, "Okay. So maybe some of you are expecting an answer why I can heal without a med kit. I'm going to give it to you straight. All of my powers come from Primus himself. Think as me a superhero that no one was able to have. In fact, I'm about to get a new ability soon. Seeing the future. Crazy? I think not, this to me is fragging epic. Excuse my language. So, go ahead and debate if I'm telling the truth."

Some 'Bots chatter to each other, while some of them wanted me to continue on with my explanation.

So I continue on, "If you think of me a abnormal freak. Don't bother, I already know what I am. I am not a freak of nature, I am not an abnormal being, I am who I am. If you got a problem with that, you can slag it. I'm talking to you Brawn. So, now I am an Autobot, I'm looking forward working with you all in the future on missions." I point to the proof on my right wing.

"I guess that covers it." I say final, dismissing everyone.

MEGATRON POV:

"That femme...Is not normal, Soundwave. Multiple soldiers have confronted her and have been defeated. We need to get her, by meaning to capture her. Hm...We'll need to act tomorrow, by attacking the Hydro plant near our base. Call everyone for a plan." I state to him.

"Very well." He responds back.

_That femme, is going to be very good to the Decepticon cause. If she doesn't join...We'll just capture her and a human friend to the Autobots. Once joined, we'll have her destroy Optimus Prime and his maggots! _

JO POV:

One day has passed and we already got an 'Con attack on a Hydro plant. So me, Jazz, Hide, Op, Bee, Lemon, Chili, and Spike were going to handle this situation.

::Why is Mega-freak attacking the same Hydro plant as before?::

::I am not sure, Jo. But we must stop them.::

::Ye ready for this?::

::Yup. I am. No turning back now.::

::Thats my girl.::

::Actually, my girl, Ironhide.::

::Sorry. Sheesh.::

::Aw, you going all protective on Cosma, Jazz?::

::Why wouldn't I? And Cosma?::

::Thats her new name. You like it?::

::Sure do.::

Jazz revvs his engine right beside me.

::It suits her paint job. Which reminds me...Cosma when we will have out race of ours we were a post to have?::

::After this.::

::Right. Don't get offlined.::

::As if! I'm not gonna die.::

::I know you won't you're strong.::

::Don't get soft on me now, Lemon. Where's that attitude?::

::Whatever.::

::Thats the Lemon I know and love!::

::Not permanently right?::

::Jazz...Don't get Jelly.::

::Right, right...::

We reached our destination. I see a huge hole on the side of the building. I part away from the group along with Bee. I transform and start to climb.

::Bee, stay with Spike. I'll scout the hole.::

::Alright, be careful.::

::Piece of cake.::

Finally reaching the hole, I start to inspect around the objects.

_**Watch yourself. **_

_Primus, I need my full mind at the moment. _

_**Get down! **_

I turn around to see, Mega-freak starring right at me.

_Aw scrap._

* * *

**_Cliffy...Woop Woop. I'm gonna make ya'll wait!_**

**_"JO. Stop torturing people!"_**

**_"Hide! It's not being tortured! Its funny to see their reactions!"_**

**_"Why do ye humans have strange ways?"_**

**_"Ahem! I am not full human! Half-Cybertronian and karate MASTER."_**

**_"Right..."_**

**_"You're just jelly that I know karate and you don't."_**

**_"Whatever."_**

**_"Oh no! Lemon is rubbing off on you!"_**

**_"WHAT?"_**

**_"NOTHING..."_**

**_Anyway..._**

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_Much appreciated!_**

**_BAI BAI BAI! (Oh yus, I just did 3 Bai's Oooooohhhh...XD) _**


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_**Primus talking**_

_Thought_

* * *

Mega-freaks optics goes melting into mine as if my visor wasn't even there. I draw out my bow, aim it at him and draw it back.

He cackles, "Now I remember that bow! You're that human!"

I shrug, "Thats a need to know basis and plus, I just got this bow."

"Lying to me? You will learn not to lie to me!" He scowls at me.

He aims his fusion cannon at me. Fires. _Not this time. _

I dodge leaping away while releasing, energy arrow hits straight at his leg. He hisses at the pain and roars at me. He gets his purple mace out and charges at me. I put my bow back, drawing my blades out, charging at him aswell. He takes the first swing, I dodge it and take a swipe at his chest area. Hits making energon on my blades. I smirk, he's not fully recovered. He gives me a kick straight to my chest, I go flying, I fall down from the plant. I hit straight on my back, causing cracks on the ground. I stand up, wincing at the pain, but still standing my ground when He came down in front of me. Something catches my optic I turn to look, my optics widen.

Jazz was getting his aft kicked, while Bee was trying to hold them off, Spike was in the hands of Screamer, while screaming 'Help!' multiple times.

I clench my hands and swirled my head back to Mega-freak.

I growled, "You planned this!"

He smirks at my reaction.

I start to head toward Jazz, once there I kick Thundercracker on his backside causing him to fall right on his face and letting go of Jazz. I then kick his stomach area making him roll away. I help Jazz up and heal him. He was still in pain but he was combat ready, I nod giving him to go. Releasing him I go toward Breakdown who is about to strike at Bee. Nope. I jump up in the air, wrapping my legs around his waist and I give him an elbow to the neck. Which makes him to scream in pain, he goes down, I jump off of him and goes toward Bee. I heal him and go toward Screamer. I glare straight at him, I swipe my leg underneath him, causing him to let go of Spike in mid air, I catch him and shield him from every 'Con I see.

_Scrap. Where can I put him! _

_**Behind that rock! **_

_Right._

I roll toward a huge rock, set him down and tell him, "DO NOT MOVE."

He nods rapidly, scared to death.

I roll backwards, only to then an strong arm goes around my waist. Noticing the color patterns, Mega-freak. I raise my right arm and hit him right in the face. He lets go, staggering backwards, perfect oppertunity. I give him a kick to his wounded leg, he growls at the pain, he was on his one knee. I was standing before him.

_**Finish him. **_

_No. I won't. _

_**He was the reason why many warriors have fallen! **_

_Primus, I'm not going to become a ruthless killer. I only defend, I do not KILL. _

_**You're taking his side aren't you? **_

_No of course not! But, his death belongs to Optimus. I've seen it. I know what happens to him, same with Optimus..._

_**You are correct. I will approve your choice. **_

I watch him as he slowly gets back up, he raises an optic ridge, "Why didn't you offline me?"

I cross my arms, "I don't kill. I defend."

He scoffs, "You don't belong in the Decepticon cause...You belong in the SCRAPHEAP!"

He kicks me in the face. I fall on my backside, he slams his pede on my chest. I scream in pain, I try to push his huge foot of me, no use. He keeps pushing down on my chest, I continue to be in pain. I slam my hands on his pede as hard I can. Doesn't work. Then I hear a crack, my jaw opens wide at the pain, he's reached my spark chamber. My armor was slowly piercing my spark, I scream even louder, I have to get out. Or else I was going to die.

I hear a loud roar and growl. I see Jazz tackle Mega-freak off of me. I gasp and clench my chest. Oh the relief without the whole weight of a planet on my chest. Grunting, bashing metal skin, I hear away from me.

_**Speak to me.**_

_Primus. I hate this._

_**I know you do...Be strong.**_

_Right..._

I get up slowly, only to fall again. A strong arm goes under my legs, while the other goes under my back. Jazz. I reach up to touch his cheek, letting him know that I was still alive. I hear multiple footsteps coming toward us, I hear Jazz growl and he starts sprinting. Engines revving behind us, could be the Stunticons or the rest of the team.

3RD PERSON MODE!

Jazz carries Cosma while running away from the Stunticons.

_Scrap...I'm not as fast I used to be. Come on. _Jazz thought.

He looks down at Cosma, seeing energon every where on her chestplate. He could see her spark, he notices one of the armor is piercing her spark. His optics were all about worry and fury.

He was going to hurt anyone that dares to come toward her, he's not letting her out of his sight. Well maybe she hated to be Damsel in Distress all the time. Yup. She does.

COSMA POV:

If he could only remove his visor so I can see his beautiful blue optic. But already his sight makes me feel good.

I do a small soft smile, I say jokingly, "I'm...always...a...Damsel...in...Distress...heh..."

He looks down at me and shushes me, "Shh...Please don't speak. You're hurt badly."

"No slag." I say with an attitude.

He sent me a look that said. Really-you-had-to? I shrug only to wince. I suddenly go into recharge.

:::/TIME SKIP/:::

_**Child, speak to me.**_

_Primus...What happened? _

_**I made you go into recharge.**_

_Oh so you can control me? Wonderful..._

_** Do not say it like that. I had to make sure you are safe. **_

_So shutting me off worked? _

_**Yes.**_

_ Perfect. Is everyone alright? _

_**Yes actually. They are waiting for you to wake up. **_

_Can I wake up now? _

_**Go ahead. **_

I wake up saying, "Whats up!"

They were shocked to hear my voice.

"How are you able to talk, Jo? You just returned a half an hour ago!" Ratch comes beside me and does scans.

I sigh, "I dunno. I feel fine."

He meets my optics and observes my optics.

He mumbles something, then he tells me what he saw, "Your optics are a different shade of color. No longer grey but, a bright turquoise color. Hm...Its the autobot symbol, it made you have this color but, still different. You see we have just bright blue optics, yours are different. Perhaps it could be Primus. Maybe. Not sure."

_Different shade of color? Sweet. _

_**He is right, I did that. You're not like the others. **_

_I know that. _

I stand up, stretching. Feeling a poke on my side, turning to my side and guess mech I see? Jazz.

He hugs me tightly and actually twirls me around. I chuckle and hug him back. He finally puts me down and slams his lips on mine.

Ratch pokes us and sent us a glare, "Would you please do your love somewhere else? I'm trying to see these calculations in peace."

I nod, "Bye, bye Doc!"

Me and Jazz go outside of the Ark, since it was still December, we played in the snow, along with Chili, and Hide. After a battle, this is fun!

* * *

_**Christmas is coming! Hehe like Winter is Coming! (No I do not watch GoT. Pssst. Game of Thrones.)**_

_**"Snow is fun!"**_

_**"I know right?! We never have it in Texas."**_

_**"Whats a Texas?"**_

_**"A state, in the USA!"  
**_

_**"Ooooh. Hey, we gotta watch this movie. Its called...'Transformers Revenge of the Fallen.' "**_

_**"Aren't they in for a surprise?"**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Much appreciated!**_

_**Bai bai! :D **_


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Bee4ever: Thank you!**

**Galem: I know right? But...Megatron isn't done yet. *Smirks evilly like Mega-freak.***

**I was managed to post an update here. DONE WITH ALL HW! Wooooo! :)**

**Anyway enjoy!**

_Vision and "Vision talk."_

**_Primus talking._**

_Thought._

_::Through earpiece com::_

::Regular com.::

* * *

I can't believe that Christmas is around the corner! Hm...Makes me wonder what Mr. Jazz has in mind. Maybe we'll do a Christmas Dance party? Or maybe just a Party. Jazz did tell me there is some energon that is like alcohol. Maybe I shall try some...Just kidding! I'm still a minor! Well, I guess I could ask how old I should be until I do start drinking. But, like every Transformer, I think I have a holoform. Time to ask Ratch how to do that exactly. Entering Med bay, I see Ratch working on Lemon. Lemon has some energon on his helm, scrapes that have energon on them. Not to bad of a wounds.

"You can leave. I need to repair him." Ratch turns to me and shoos.

"Well, can't I spare you a moment?" I ask.

"No. Turn around and get your aft out of here." He grumbles.

"But, Ratch! I wanna figure out how I can turn on my holoform!" I protested, that almost sounded like a whine.

"How do you even know you have a holoform?" He asks.

"I just figured. Since everyone has it." I state.

"Well. Go see Jazz and bother him with that." He actually puts his servos on my shoulders and pushes me out.

My wheels pushed back, burning rubber, refusing to go. "Would you GET OUT?" He says grunting.

"Not if you won't help me." I grunt.

Then I never thought he would do. His servos go on my hips, and lifts me up. _Really, RATCH! Thats no fair!_ I stick my metal tongue at him while he actually throws me out. Not to far though. I fall right on my backside. I rub it while going to Jazz's room. Not in there, most likely on a mission, I sit on the bed and sigh. I lay down on my back and just let my processor go into a daze mode.

_**Are you ready? **_

_For what?_

_**This. **_

Then images comes straight through my optics, a dim color, taking place in the Ark. 'Bots speak. I'm by Jazz, I reach out to touch him, only for my servo to straight through like a ghost. Would appear that, only 7 more bots in here. Lemon, Chili, Hound, Hide, Optimus, Bee and Blaster. No one else in here.

_A vision perhaps? _

_**Yes. **_

_"Whats this all for, Optimus?" Jazz asks. _

_"Actually, I want to hear what you think Jo is." He says. _

_"She's like a little firecracker! Best half-cybertronian I have every met." Blaster says. _

_"My niece. Shes a great kid." Hide says._

_ "A great friend and a lil' sis." Bee adds. _

_"Well. She has an awesome paint-job. But, I guess I could consider her as a great friend." Lemon adds. _

_"__She's my little sis. Half-cybertronian or not, I would protect her." Chili says. _

_"Hm...I'm the type of humans femme say that I am her Boyfriend. I care for her no matter what." Jazz adds. _

_Optimus was a bit surpised with all their comments about me. I am guessing he was expecting annoying comments or angry? "Wheeljack is almost done with a device that could summon Primus by putting on Jo's helm and it processes a visual contact when Jo is dreaming." Optimus explains. _

_"When this is done, will Jo be in danger?" Jazz asks._

_ "I am not sure yet, because we haven't gotten ourselves a test subject. Plus, the device isn't even done yet." Optimus responds. _

_"Well, if it is going to put her in harms way. I volunteer to be the test subject." Jazz steps up and nods._

_What?! No! I just wanted to yell at him for even saying that! Its going to hurt him! I just know it!_

_**Let them finish their conversation. **_

_"Are you sure Jazz? You would go on such lengths to make sure she isn't in harms way?" Optimus asks him._

_ "I would do anything to make sure that she isn't harmed anymore...She's taken a lot since she has been in our ranks." Jazz says with no hesitation._

I smile at him. But, I know he doesn't see my smile. _He is such a great...boyfriend. _I feel Primus smiling at me in my head mentally. Suddenly the vision goes away like water in the drain, sucking down until I find my gaze to be finded by Jazz's optic while he was leaning over me.

I blinked a couple times, then removed my visor and smile at him, "Heya, hon."

"Were ya dazing off?" He asks me.

"Yeah...Something like that." I say.

"So, Ratch has been bothering me, and asked me I can show you how to do your holoform." He says.

"Sweet!" Saying with a huge smile.

Jazz returns a smile back at me. He helps me up and he starts to explain, "Ok, so it's like scanning for your vehicle form, but insted of feeling a pop, you'll feel like a swish. In your processer aswell. You're going to have to transform in your alt mode, and focus really hard, bam. Holoform."

I nod and do exactly what he says. Swish goes through. I open up my eyes, everything is a giant! Looks like I am about...Hm, I say 6'. Isn't that tall! I honestly think so, well since I'm a girl. Then I feel something I haven't felt in ages. My hair. I stroke it, enjoying the touch, when I looked at it, still red hair. I smile at that. My skin color was the same, everything was the same only my clothes. I had a navy blue short sleeve shirt underneath a black leather vest. Vee necked and I see the Autobot symbol on my left shoulder. It was laced up on the sides, buttoned up on the chest area. Did I mention it was TIGHT as pit? My legs were also wrapped in leather, only blue and white, with black combat boots.

I put my hands on my hips and smile up at Jazz, who had a smile of his own I couldn't describe, "I look like some trip up biker chick!"

"Want me to show you mine?" He asks.

"Yup!" Nodding at him.

He transforms, and his holoform appears. I widen my eyes.

Tanned skin, high cheekbones, his mouth is just perfect, tall, a small build and an inverted triangle face shape. Blue shades, leather jacket, white loose shirt underneath, black jeans, and a autobot symbol on his shoulder and some converse. His hair was jet black, spiked up while leaving some on his face curved like bangs. Some was on his sides of his face too. He also has some black headphones around his neck.

_Oh my Primus...He's so HOT. I mean, look at that man right there...OH I COULD JUST GO ALL FAN-GIRL...Not gonna to. _

My cheeks flared up, I look away from him but sooned failed. My eyes drifted over to his perfect body. Oh how could I just fall right into him.

"Like what you see?" He asks me.

"Well. Yeah." I chuckle.

He walks over to me, being 6'1 he still had to look down at me. "I like what I see too." He purrs.

I had a amusing smile, "You guys can purr?"

"Sure can. Cybertronain only though. Not sure if you have it." He states.

"Shucks. I was looking forward to purr." I sigh.

"I can make you purr." He says while winking at me.

That makes my cheeks heat up more.

_**Don't you dare. You remember OUR deal. WAIT until you are 25 years old! **_

_Being a father? Heh, thats the most human thing you are Primus! But, can you at least admit he is pretty fragging good looking? LOOK AT HIM! He's perfect..._

_**I...Uh...Don't know how to respond. I am not fond on mechs. **_

_IN a human perspective. _

_**Fine. He's very fondly looking. **_

_Thank you, was that so hard? _

_**Well...**_

_Come on Primus! You just look right in the persons eye and say, 'YOUR ATTRACTIVE!'_

Silence.

_I'm kidding! Trust me, do not do that. _

"Right, right the deal. But, you remember this. You can only go to the main room or the rest of the 'Bots courters, or you'll feel this pain in your head, you'll frizz up and become your self. Can't go on anywhere else." He explains.

"Oh! A length distance. Got it. Can't be away from my vehicle form." I nod in understanding.

He gets a com.

::What's up, Boss 'Bot?::

_::Are you Jo secured?:: _

::Yeah why?::

_::Decepticons learned our location.::_

* * *

**_Cliffy. Love it. Comon you gotta love the CLIFFHANGER!_**

**_If you want to know where I got the inspiration of Jazz's hair, go to /images and type in 'Jazz as Human.' You'll see one of the pictures that he has a spiked hair and a blaster._**

**_ANYWAY!_**

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_Much Appreciated!_**

**_BAI BAI BAI BAI BAI! (Wait did I JUST DO 5 BAI'S?! Oh no...) xD _**


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_**I AM BACK WITH STORY! I am sorry that I have not updated this story in a while, I was distracted by my other stories! ANYWAY here is responses to the reviews!**_

_**Galem: Ikr? He is just all that!**_

_**Bee4ever: Thankies!**_

_**WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER: A LOT OF BLOOD, CHARACTER DEATHS AND LANGUAGE.**_

_**Anywayyyy!**_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**Primus Talking**_

_Thought_

::Com::

* * *

::How could that be possible?!:: Jazz demanded, but shocked was in his voice aswell.

::We may have a traitor in the mists. Hurry, I suspect he is after Jo.::

::On it.:: Jazz cuts off the com and turns to me.

"I know...I heard, but who would be the traitor?" I asked him.

His holoform fizzled up and he was back to his normal self, kneeling down at me he says, "I'm not sure. Go back to yourself and get ready for some aft kicking." I nod, focusing hard, myself frizzled up I transform and now I was my Cybertronian self.

_**Watch your surroundings, child. Somethings are not as they appear. **_

_Got it...Wait wouldn't that be? _

_**I'm not sure if it might be him. Just be observant of your area. **_

_Alright..._ "Let's go kick some aft!" I say with a determine face.

"That's my girl. C'mon, let's see what they have for us to do in order to defend the base." He runs out, I follow.

::Cosma!:: I hear Uncle Hide's voice goes through my com link.

::Uncle, where are you?!::

::Ye okay?::

::I am. I'm with Jazz.::

::Ye don't need to get into the battle, ye understand me?::

::But, I want to help ya'll! I can't just leave you and the others battle without me!::

::It's for yer own good, Cosma. Megatron's here along with all his Decepti-creeps. I would not to see yer aft whooped.::

::You've seen me fight, Uncle. You know what I can do to hurt the pit out of them. I'm going to attack them with you and the rest of the 'Bots.::

::Cosma...:: ::Don't 'Cosma' me, I am going to fight.::

::Mirage is with them.::

I stop dead in my tracks, frozen. _Mirage? He is the tratior...? H-how? He's always been one of my favorites but...He can't be the traitor! _

::He can't be the traitor.::

::How do ye know that for sure? The mech is attacking us!::

Then I came up with a plan. ::Do not hurt, Mirage. He'll talk to me.::

::Yer not goin' out there alone.::

::He will only trust me! That's what I know.::

::Yer goin' get yerself offlined! I'm not gonna let ya do it!::

::Too late. I already decided.::

I cut the com off and transform. I hear Jazz calling my name but my mind was on one thing. Ask Mirage why he would betray us.

_**Child, what are you doing? **_

_I'm going to figure out why Mirage would betray us. He can't be the traitor...Maybe there was a reason. _

_**I will check with his mind, but I need to be closer to him. **_

_I'm already doing that._

I put metal to the pedal dodging 'Bots who were running towards the entrance bay. I had to get there before they could hurt Mirage. I'm not giving up on him. No. I won't. BANG! An explosion ringed through my audios, I turn my side mirror to see what was going on. The Construction Cons blasted their way in here and now blocking the end of the hallway were most of the 'Bots were...Jazz was back there. I transform turning, letting my tires screech. I roll up to the blocked entrance way, I heard blasters firing and battle cries through the rumble. I remove much rumble as I could, one rock at a time.

Then I hear a familiar voice coming towards me, "Cosma!" I turn my head and see Chili running, along with his twin Lemon.

"Guys! Help me get these rocks out of the way!" I beacon them.

"Cosma, go to Hatchet. He needs you for something." Lemon tells me.

"But, I can't just leave them." I say.

"We'll take care of them, don't you worry." Chili assures me.

Or should I say I didn't want to leave Jazz? I clench my hands, then un-clenched them. I give them a slight nod, I transform and head towards Med Bay.

No one's POV:

As Chili and Lemon watched Cosma drive away, they push a certain button on their shoulders, revealing what they really looked like. Both red optics, both mechs, It was Makeshift and his brother Cresentshifter. Cresent looks just like his twin brother only color scheme was Black, red and blue.

"Come, brother. Let's flank them." Cresent says in his crispy voice.

Makeshift gives a nod, they both stand in front of their obscale, joining blasters by clashing their arms together. Fired. The rocks was now obliterated from their damage rate of their blaster combined. They separate and charge right into the fight.

"We've got more 'Cons!" A voice yelled.

"Let's get them!" Another one yelled.

This made Cresent chuckle at the Autobots and their stupid bravery and courage they had. Minibots came in charging at the Con twins, Brawn was first in line with Gears and Cliffjumper at his side. Cresent gave his brother a look, earning a nod, they clashed their arms, joining blasters. They waited for the right time to fire. The Minibots were now in their optic sights. Cresent let off a loopy grin while his brother, gave off a grin. Fired. The Minibots were sent flying at the walls, since their sparks could not handle it, they went offline from the huge impact of the blaster and the wall. That eliminated about 10 Autobot's from their ranks, now they were looking for the Second in Command...Jazz.

COSMA POV:

I came into Ratchet's Med bay. I quickly asked while transformed, "What did you need me for?"

He turns around and raised an optic ridge, "What do I need you for? I already have my tools."

"Well...The twins said that I needed to see you for something." I said.

_**CHILD GO BACK TO THE HALLWAY! **_

_What why?! _

_**IT WAS A TRICK! **_

My optics widen, and I go all the way to my full speed while rolling. Mirage was worth the wait, Jazz is the one I need to find.

No one's POV:

The twin Cons looked around for the second in command, for being only 20ft tall, he can apparently hide very well.

"Come out, come out wherever you are..." Cresent sang as he searched. They go deeper into the hallway.

Back to Cosma

She reached the breached and noticed that how the the rumble was gone, by blaster. _How could any blaster blow right through like that? _She thought. She goes forwards, there weren't any more blaster fire, battle cries or bashing metal. This made Cosma wonder, where the pit was everyone. Cosma starts to worry to see what is beyond this area. She spot's energon everywhere by the wall area, she takes a moment then goes over there. Her servos covered her mouth as she took in the scene she see's. The Minibots were all offline with huge holes in their sides. Brawn, Cliffjumper and Gears look like that they have the worst of it. Brawn's leg, arm was gone with a hole in his neck. Energon leaked from the area. Cliffjumper had all of his limps gone, one of his horns gone, and one huge hole in his chest. Gears helm was half gone, his leg was twisted in a wrong way, big hole in his chest aswell. _Why them? I didn't want them to die, sure I didn't like them but, why? _Cosma thought. She heard footsteps down the hallway, she drew her arm-blades out and goes down it.

Back to the Con Twins

"Where the scrap is he?!" Makeshift growled.

"We keep searching by Megatron's orders." Cresent says to his twin.

"Brother. I sense some one coming our way." Makeshift turned to his brother.

"Any idea who it could be?" Cresent asks.

His brother sniffed the air, then glares down the hallway. "It's that femme I've encounted before." Makeshift growls, but it was more robotic and inhumane. "Let's flank her." Cresent says.

COSMA POV:

As I go down the hallway, all of my mind was focusing on Jazz, and how I needed to find him before the Mech who killed the Minibots. No one that I knew that can kill them so easily. I...I fear that scene I saw will haunt me for the rest of my life, the energon spilled everywhere, the torn limps...Stop. I need to focus.

_**Careful ahead. **_

_Yeah, something doesn't feel right here._

I continue to go on. I keep an eye on my surroundings, until I see something red popping out. I go stalking as if it was my prey and I was the hunter. I keep a focus eye on it, creeping closer and closer.

"Hello again." I hear a voice behind me say.

I turn around and see Makeshift with a grin. I get into a combat stance and growl, "What are ya doing here 'Con?"

"Just sniffing around..." He says.

"Pfft, yeah right. I bet you're planning something! I saw what you did to the Minibots. You're going to pay for that!" I growl louder.

"Tsk, tsk. You must give half the credit to my twin brother, Cresentshifter." He smirks.

A shadow goes over me and I look to see his twin. He is so FRAGGING TALL! He looked a lot like Makeshift but, he is tall as MEGATRON! I don't know how I'm going to survive this one, honestly I do not at all. "Now, lets get down to business shall we, Brother?" Makeshift turns his gaze off of me and onto his Twin.

"We shall." Cresentshifter cracks his knuckles behind me.

_Oh, Scrap._

::;;*3rd person mode*;;::

Cresentshifter wraps his arms around the small Femme's neck, leaving her to struggle out of his grasp. Makeshift took this opportunity and swung punches at the Femme's lower section. The Femme closed her optics every time when she got hit. Then she forgot something, she still has her legs free. When Makeshift was about to strike at her, she kicks his chassis making him go backwards. Cresent tightens around the neck, then he brings the Femme over to the wall, pinning her he lets his right arm control the Femme and with his left arm he puts his servo on the Femme's helm and smashes it against the wall multiple times. This made the Femme's visor crack in half. Cosma had to last longer, but she never encounterd a Decepticon, she has never seen before. This could just make Cosma wonder but, she was too busy getting her aft kicked.

The Femme swings her leg forward, pushing off the wall with all her might, she manages to get free. Landing she dodges Makeshift's attack and strikes him with a slice upper cut that causes him to go backwards. She starts to roll away from the Con Twins, she knew that if would stay, they would offline her.

"Brother. Time to end this." Cresent says while helping his brother up.

They both nod, clashing their arms together aimed at the Femme. Fires. Cosma see's a light coming at her but it was too fast for her to escape from the blast radius, so she gets sent flying into a wall, but she survives it. She falls on her side, holding her side that which was coming out of energon the most.

"Well done, Brother. Should we continue our search for the Second in Command?" Makeshift turns to his twin.

Cresent looks over the Femme, scanning her up and down. This was indeed what the Femme that their master has told them what she looked like. Cresent turns back to his brother, "Lets take her instead." Makeshift hesentinaly nods while Cresent was already picking up Cosma.

With Jazz

He slowly gets up, surely the explosion knocked him out. Something pops in his processor, where's Cosma? He starts to run forward, looking down at the ground hoping he'll spot Cosma. No luck, then he spots a pool of energon by the wall just ahead. _Cosma. _He thought, but she wasn't there. Trailing off the pool, he finds an energon trail. He clenches his servo's and follow's it. Worry and Anger went into his spark, like a blaster fire. It came fast.

With Ironhide along with the rest of the 'Bots

"Give them everythin' ye got!" Ironhide cried out as he charged into battle, he was tired of range fighting.

Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Blaster. Ironhide goes straight for Screamer, while Sunstreaker goes for Mirage along with his brother. Mirage puts away his blaster and goes into his invisablity mode. The twins look around the area, trying to find their once called, 'Friend.' Mirage thought this through, he needed to take out the most agressive one of the Twins...Sunstreaker. He quickly comes up and grabs Sunny by the neck, while his Twin Sideswipe could only growl at the fiend.

Though since Sunny was more stronger than Mirage, he grabs the fiend by his arm, throwing him around to face him then he smirks. He keeps a tight grip on the Fiend's arms, and spun him around in circles, after doing it multiple times, Sunny lets go and this causes the fiend to be sent flying to an ark above them. Mirage comes crashing down, while rocks fall apon him, boy did that hurt. At the same time Ironhide just finished kicking Screamer's aft. Screamer looked scraped, energon was on his arms, legs and head.

With Con twins and Cosma

Cresentshifter could only stare at the Femme that was in his arms, why was he so fascinated by Cosma? He should hate her the same with all the other Autobots. They made it out of the Ark and they both see Ironhide finishing off Ravage and the Bot twins fighting the rest of the 'Cons. The rest of the 'Bots were fighting with their blasters, unaware their presence.

Makeshift speaks up, "You may want to lower your weapons."

The 'Bots turn around and see their fallen friend and comrade in the arms of the Decepticon. "Autobots, lower your weapons." Optimus orders softly, his optics were kept on Cosma at all times.

This earned the Con Twins to go up to their leader, with the femme. Ironhide see's this and he growls, "YA FRAGGER! YER GOIN' TO PAY FOR THAT!"

Makeshift sends a sick grin towards Ironhide as he walked, with his brother along his side. Cresent doesn't make a face to Ironhide, his optics were focused on the Femme in his arms. What was up with him?

"Ah, Makeshift, Cresentshifter. Well done. Decepticons! Return to base!" Megatron orders, until they hear a yell, "YA CON SCUM! PUT HER DOWN!"

They all turn around to see Jazz with an angered expression and face. "Ignore him. Come." Megatron says to his Decepticons. He already has what he wanted.

**(TO BE CONTINUED!)**

* * *

_**Scrap man. That's what I can say right now, and hello to my little new OC Cresentshifter! I thought he'd be neat to come in this story. And why do you think he's so wondrous about Cosma? Leave it in the REVIEWS!**_

_**LOVE YA GUYS!**_

_**Anyway!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Much Appreciated!**_

_**BAI BAI! :)**_

_**Bai Bai! :) **_


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**Galem: There was a reason. Do not worry :) And it wasn't Megatron who exactly had things in his mind. You'll see.**

**Loved this chapter, dunno why actually but, hey! Everyone has their favorite chappy right?**

**In the next few chappies, unfortunately it will be the end of this story, BUT do not worry, I am making a series out of this story! :)**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**_Primus Talking_**

_Thought_

* * *

With The Autobots

After what just happened, Jazz was furious along with Ironhide, they needed to figure out why Mirage would betray them. "Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, bring that glitch over here!" Jazz orders, anger was already consuming him.

The Twins walk off to get the Traitor from the rumble. Optimus was indeed angry as well, but he had to keep his emotions in check due that he is the leader of them. All of Jo's friends were angry and they almost beat up Mirage as the Twins bring him over to the rest of the Bots. Both of the Twins were holding Mirage by the arm, just to keep him secured.

Jazz was the first to speak to him, "You! DO you realize what you just have done?! THAT was your friend! AND YOU let them get away! WHAT do you have to EXPLAIN YOURSELF?"

Mirage looked up at Jazz and growls, "It was YOU that let them get away! I didn't know they were going to take HER!"

"Ok, answer this traitor. How is this our fault?" Jazz growled back.

"YOU never took care of her. She was always getting in trouble and suddenly you rescue her over and over. THIS proves that you mechs are never there for her! The 'Cons take better care of their ranking officers than any of you glitches combined!" Mirage shouted.

"Why you little!" Ironhide moves Jazz out of the way when he strikes a punch at Mirages face.

"ENOUGH!" Optimus says in a commanding tone. Optimus steps forward to look down at Mirage. "Why did you betray us?" Optimus asks calmly, not showing his anger in his voice.

Mirage looked up at him and says, "I was forced."

COSMA POV:

I wake up on a medical berth with electric bindings. I scan the area, looks like I'm in the Decepticon crashed warship under water. _Oh just wonderful! Just fragging wonderful!_ Then I realized my visor was broken. I growl aloud, "GREAT! My visor is cracked, Cresentshifter you're going to pay!"

"With the condition you are in, I'm sure I will not pay." His voice looms over me.

I let out a small yelp, I growled again, "CARE TO EXPLAIN, FRAGGER?"

"Now, now. Let's have no language in here shall we?" He had a tone of teasing in his voice.

"Why tease me 'Con?" I ask.

"Because it is who I am." He responds, now he was beside me.

"Hey, how about you step away from me." I send a glare at him.

"I was told to keep an optic on you. So, that is what I am doing." He explains.

"Wonderful." I mumble underneath my breath.

"So. Tell me about yourself." He says. I raise an optic ridge at him, "Excuse me?"

"I want to get to know the Femme I'm going to watch over." He replies.

"Hold it. And how long am I going to stay here?" I ask.

"Until Lord Megatron says so of course. And that I want to get to know ya." He replies, giving me a friendly smile.

"First of all, Decepticon trying to be nice to me? Oh I could be all 'friendly' but, let me set something up with you." I meet his optics meaning, I continue, "I'm not going to be friendly to you or any of Mechs in here, get the picture?"

"Ah, your spirit amuses me." He chuckles.

"My spirit? What I am I? An entertainment bot for you or what?" I snap.

"Perhaps." He replies.

"You know what, I don't like you." I say.

"You will over time." He says.

"In your dreams, Mech." I growl again.

He then reaches over to stroke my cheek with his hand, I snap at it glaring at him. "Such fiery spirit…" He whispers. I clench at the touch of his long fingers as they go up and down of my face.

"Get away from me." I demand.

"Do you have a sparkmate?" He asks me.

"A-a Sparkmate? Wait…I'm not doing that with you sick 'Con!" I shout at him.

This makes him to back away from me. The doors open and there was my favorite 'Con. Soundwave. "What is going on in here?" He asks Cresentshiter. I was trying to control my squeal from seeing my favorite Decepticon. He's even more awesome in person! Of course he wasn't the Prime version but, I still liked him either way!

"Just trying to be friendly that's all." Cresent answers.

I scoff, "As if."

Soundwave turned his attention to me and says, "Quiet you."

I roll my optics at him, "Sheesh, you're even meaner in real life, but you can totally kick aft."

"Thank you." I could hear a smile in his voice.

I want to get on the good side of Soundwave, I rather not have his bad side. Cresent turned to me as well, saying, "You are still on my watch, Femme. Don't you dare forget that." He walks out of the medical bay, leaving me alone with Soundwave.

I send a smile his way, "Can you pretty please release me?"

"No." He responds.

"Daw…Why not?" I whine.

"You're going to stay in here for a very long time until you are released by Megatron." He explains.

_**You will get out sooner than you think. **_

_What makes you say that? _

_**You're going to be rescued in a few days. I just had a vision. **_

_Shouldn't I have the vision as well? _

_**You were knocked out, I couldn't let you have it. **_

_Oh got it. _

Can't believe that I am now a prisoner of the Decepticons. I hated most of them and one was already growing on my list as we speak and his name was Cresentshifter. HE was more of a creep than Starscream. Ugh, can this day get any worse?

With the Autobots

"Forced?" Optimus repeats.

"Yes, I was out patrolling the perimeter of the Ark then Megatron and Starscream got me. I tried to com you in but, I couldn't due by Megatron's doing. So, they offered me a deal, I refused. Then he threated the life of Cosma and the rest of you. I had to accept, I didn't attend for anyone to get hurt! Especially Cosma, when I saw that 'Con scum carrying Cosma, I wanted to get up but, I couldn't due by the rumble on top of me. But Megatron did expect me to fight by his side so that explains why I was fighting you. When he flew away with Cosma, I wanted to do what everyone of you wanted to do. Shoot that annoying glitch down." He explains.

Optimus kneels down at Mirages height and rests a servo on his shoulder, "I see your explanation not useless. We will rescue Cosma in 3 days. We need a plan, I will escort Mirage to the holding cells while all of you will try to clean up what happened inside." All the Autobots nod at their leader. Megatron was going to pay what he has done.

He kidnapped Cosma, and now he was going to experience a full wrath of the Autobots. First of, don't piss off the Autobot leader. Second, don't kidnap a close friend of the Autobots that are considered family to them, or else you will get fragged up. Lastly, do not underestimate the Autobots. They are a lot stronger than you think.

* * *

_**I just want to punch Cresent for even touching Cosma! But, he sounded a bit...Uh whats the word? Oh right! Creeper. Thats it!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Much appreciated!**_

_**Bai bai! :)**_


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**Galem: Someone is here for you...**

**(Mirage comes in)**

**Mirage: It's alright, don't worry. I usually get blamed for that type of stuff since I'm the Spy of the Autobots. But trust me, I won't let them down again.**

**(He walks out)**

***Smiles.* See? All good as new.**

**Bee4ever: Yeah, that's the way I made him...Creepy, mischievous and an Romantic. I didn't even know I could do that with a Character before so yeah. :P**

**Anyway enjoy!**

** (Sorry but no Primus in this one.)**

_Thought._

* * *

Inside a holding cell…

I fragging hate this place, the mechs here are creeps, the energon they have are terrible, and the only mech that isn't much of a creep is Soundwave! What am I going to do? I wish that Optimus will hurry. I've had a very bad feeling ever since I woke up and greeted by Crescentshifter, was not a delight! I hope I don't become a slave of some sort. I shiver down a thought what type of slave I would be. And it was not pleasant. Trust me when I say that. The doors open to the one and only Skywarp with some energon.

"Here ya go, Pretty." He says.

"Don't call me that." I growl.

"Can't help it." He says a very bad excuse.

He sets the energon by my cell and walks out. I crawl towards the energon, grabbing it and wincing at the taste of it when it goes down my throat. Finishing about 15 minutes, I place it down and hug my knees, staring off into the distance. Letting memories flow when I first got here. How about when I first met Ironhide, Spike and Hound, the beaming hot desert. When I met everyone else, and learning that I was half-cybertronian. Kicking Mega-freak's aft as I shot him with my arrow, my party.

Then that's when I remember Jazz's and my confession, the feeling comes back in, the energy that he had in his optic along with his slow dance moves, that made me the most happiest girl. Being with Jazz, hugging him, kissing him, showing him my moves. A tear goes down when I remember he was almost dead, learning that I had healing capabilities, how scared I was when I almost lost him. Same with Ironhide, how I begged him to come back to me, I don't feel him like I feel with Jazz of course but, he was family. And rule number one was, never giving up on family.

Then I remember being Damsel in Distress when I was fighting Screamer along with TC and Warpy. How Jazz came to save me when I was so close to being dead by Megatron. How I remembered the energon spilled, Brawn and the minibot's gone, I could've help them but my selfish mind was focused on Jazz. The family I have right now will never be as great as my family in my other realm. Plus, a couple of years later are when I will meet Hotrod, Arcee, and watch as my favorites die when they are trying to defend the base that the Decepticons were attacking.

I'm not looking forward to that, same with Unicron almost killing Jazz. Oh I forgot Kup, when he's going to tell his battle stories; I'm looking forward to that. But, those years are far away, and I'm not sure when my lifespan will go on but, I hope that I will see my own little family grow up. Yes, I am looking forward having a family with Jazz. I forgot Daniel too, oh I'm going to love keeping an eye on him at all times and spending time with him along with Hotrod and Arcee. And the most important thing I'm not going to like to remember is when Optimus dies, making his last stand against Megatron. The Dinobots failing, we going to Cybertron. But that has a long way to go, right?

With the Autobots

"Prowl, we already know where the Decepti-creeps are hidin'! Let's get 'em already!" Ironhide exclaims.

"Using that tactic would be suicide, we need to figure out when their guard schedules are, same with figuring out where is Cosma." Prowl explains.

"In the holding cells, Prowl. That's pretty easy to figure out." Ironhide says.

Prowl pinches the bridge of his nose, "It's not that easy, Ironhide."

"Sure it is." Ironhide protested.

"Did you forget who the tactician here was?" Prowl snaps.

Ironhide huffed and crossed his arms across his chassis, giving Prowl an unpleasant glare. Prowl ignores the glare and continues, "So, their little 'hiding' place is under the ocean known as Pacific. The Airalbots will drop us here; this is where we will take cover behind this hill. Since Mirage is still trusted by Megatron, he will be the one who will go in there and learn their guard schedule shifts. Once he comes to report in, we'll have Seaspray picking up one at the time at this hole we discovered when we rescued Carly. Next we will distract the Decepticons with Alpha 1, next is Omega 1 who is going to keep an eye for any Seekers coming and try to stop them. Alpha 2 on the other hand is going to sneak in trying to find Cosma. Omega 2 is for repairers and we need at least 3 volunteers to guard them. We'll need the most reliable mechs on that team, you know who you are. After we know that Alpha 2 has recovered Cosma, we will combine our forces at the main bay and give them a fight they deserve."

All the Autobots nod at their tactician. He was now about to assign teams, all the Mechs were lined up against the wall. He starts with Omega 1. "Seaspray, Grapple, Bluestreak, Powerglide, Beachcomber and Me will be Omega 1." He points to all the mechs and puts them in a group.

Now with Alpha 1. "Warpath, Ironhide, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Tracks, and Smokescreen. You will be Alpha 1. Sideswipe will be group leader." Prowl points to all of them and does the same he did with Omega 1.

Omega 2 was next. "Jazz, Bumblebee, Blaster, Hoist, Skids and Hound will be Omega 2. Jazz, you will be group leader." He does the same thing.

The last one was Alpha 2. "Ratchet, First aid, Wheeljack, Trailbreaker, and Preceptor. Alpha 2 team you are. Group leader is Ratchet." **(I made Prowl sound like Yoda. HAH!) **Doing the same process over and now he just needed 3 volunteers to guard the repair Inferno, Outback, and Optimus step up. Prowl nodded at each one of them, they go to the Alpha 2 group. Good now they have their groups all together, Prowl goes ahead and tells Mirage the plan they have all together.

Back with Cosma

After being dazed off, remembering memories, the flow stopped when Crescentshifter came in. I follow his movement until he stops in front of my cell. "I've came here to tell you something." He begins. "Megatron requests you to be in his courters, and I'm here to escort you." He finishes.

"Pfft, wonderful. The masterful lord has requested me? Oh I would be so honored to meet his shiny aft highness." I say sarcastically.

"Don't you dare talk about our lord that way! Or you'll be punished. Hm…The punishment I could give you." A sick grin comes apon his face-plate, leaving me to shiver. _Ugh, I hate this creep. _

I stood up walking towards him, giving him a glare, then a fake smile. _I know how to let myself out. Just wait for the right time…_

"Come then. Let's meet his shiny aft highness."

"I like this side better, Cosma. Not as feisty I like but, willing and obedient is always good." He purrs.

I try not to give a disgusted face when he says that to me. Once letting me out, he puts stasis cuffs on and now we were on the way to the shiny aft's couters. I got a bad feeling about this to be honest with you.

* * *

**Same with Cosma, I have a bad feeling about this. And I love how I wrote having her memories flowing in like that. I don't want to BRAG. I just really love how I just wrote it thats all. :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Much appreciated!**

**Bai Bai! :) :D =) =D **


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**Galem: *Bows* My pleasure. Oh, he just wanted me to tell you, he appreciates your help. He needs it after all.**

**Bee4ever: *Tips her tophat* Thank you.**

**(READ THIS PLEASEEEE!)**

* * *

**-(Just to say, there will be a part that you may not be so happy with...Trust me, this was all in the story planning when I first started this awesome story. So, if you're mad at me, just tell me, okay? It's never good to hold an emotion inside...This would have to be my least favorite chappy...You'll see why.)-**

** Sooooooo, into the story we goooo!**

_**Primus Talking.**_

_Thought or talking to Primus._

* * *

Can't believe that I was going to Mega-freaks courters, he better not insult me in any type of way. Reaching there, since Crescentshifter is such a 'gentlemen' he opens the door for me, I roll my optics at him as I walked into the royal aftness quarters, while I see Mega-freak sitting down on his little throne in his room.

"Ah, Cosma. Welcome, my dear. Please have a seat." Mega-freak greeted me with a grin, pulling a chair by his side.

_Does he actually think that I will sit by him? Stupid mech. _I roll towards him but stop about 10ft away from him. His expression changes and now was back to his stupid self. "I said. SIT." He demands.

I remain still, bad move. He gets up, putting his servos on my shoulders, pushing me towards the seat and shoves me down. "Get out." He dismisses Crescentshifter with an unfriendly tone.

"As you wish." Crescentshifter bows, before he goes out, he gives me a wink.

I roll my optics at it. Now it was just me and Mega-freak. Ugh, I hate this.

Jazz POV:

I can't stop thinkin' about Jo. I hope she is alright but, I just feel like she's going to get hurt somehow…Maybe the 'Cons are hurting her right now, beating her down, as if they were claiming domince on her the 'Con way. Just thinkin' about it makes me slamming my fist into the ground. She was mine, and they'll get the message if they don't get it in their own thick processors. That's when I heard a voice in my helm.

_**You do not need to worry about her.**_

_ What the frag? Who are ya? _

_**Primus. You see, I've been watching over her ever since she was just a sparkling; I am the reason why she is half-cybertronian. I have no doubt she told you about me? **_

_Primus? Oh, you're the one that let Jo having healing capabilities. _

_**You are correct; do you know why I have made her into your realm? **_

_Why? _

_**She holds something within her. **_

_What is it? _

_**I cannot tell you.**_

_Primus, if she is in danger, then I need to know what it is! _

_**Very well…She's the A-Wait…Jo. **_

_Primus!_

Silence.

_What could've it been? _

Cosma POV:

"What's up?" I ask casually, like nothing ever happened.

"I want to talk to you, adding on some questions." He replies.

"Lay it on me." I say leaning back into my chair.

"Do you know what you are?" He asks me.

"Cybertronian duh." I lie.

There's no way I'm telling him that I am half of it. "Don't be sarcastic with me femme. Here's another question, why join the Autobot scums?" He questions.

I shot him a glare for even calling them that name, "They're not Scums. You and the rest of your pathetic warriors and cowards are the scums here!"

He snarls at me, "Don't make me mad, Femme. Answer me."

I continue, "The reason why I joined them because they are family you idiotic, worthless, piece of aft!" Okay, I may go overboard with that, because he gets up and punches me right on the jaw-plate.

"I warned you." He growls, he stands before me. I will not be backing DOWN! I growl back at him, giving him a hard kick to his shin. He goes backwards a few feet from me, giving me an opportunity to escape. I quickly get on my wheeled pede's and roll for doors I heard my name roared after me as I escape his courters. _Uh…Which way? Left or Right? _

I decide to go left, I hear sprinting behind me but I just keep rolling. **(They see me rollin' they hating. Hehe, sorry had too.) **A jet turbine engine was coming towards me, are you fragging kidding me?! A seeker?! UGH! So I do what Screamer did in Transformers Prime, ride the seeker like a surf board! Before the seeker who had reached me, I jump in the air landing square on his back and riding it like no problem'o. Turned out it was TC that I was balancing myself on.

"FEMME!" He yelled at me.

I smirk downwards at him, "What, you afraid that I scratched your paint? Sowwy."

He snarls at me in his alt mode, he tries to get me off by moving to the left to right, since with wheels it's a lot harder to balance. I make a couple of whoa sounds, since I didn't have my arms, I couldn't really make a great landing. Tumbling down from TC wings my back hit the wall with a big SLAM sound. Skidding down from the wall, man my back is hurting like crazy right now, but that can't bring me down, I have to continue rolling if I wanted to get out of here. Seeing a tall shadow over me and I see the one and only Astrotrain with a smirk.

"You running away to see your pitiful Autobot friends? How sweet." He says.

I know what he could do to me and it was not pretty, not pretty at all. He grabs me by the throat and lifts me up to meet his face. There was a reason why he was one of the ones of my least favorite Decepticons, first of all he is a coward like Screamer, lack of smarts, and not fast. But he has the strength of Megatron with his train/space ship alt mode, so he has got some advantages. And me lacking off of his tallness, he has strength, and reach against me. Thank you Prowl for teaching me this! He slams me against the wall and snarls in my face, he uses his other arm to punch me in the stomach. Only his punch seemed more painful than I have ever experienced before…His punches were a lot like…Aiden's. Aiden was one of the ones who bullied me in school and in the middle of the hallway and Kyle hold me behind my back as I got gut punches. Suddenly I feel a rage, anger rippling through me, I hated them. I let out a battle cry and use all of my force in my legs to shove Astrotrain off, I rip my stasis cuffs off and I draw my swords. I glare at him as he got into his battle position. I clench hard on my handle of my swords and charge at him.

-_-*../3rd Person/..*-_-

**(Berserk plays… What? She's kickin' BUTT!)**

Astrotrain was too slow to dodge the Femme fast attacks. She gave him a slice upper cut along following that swinging her sword hard across his legs. He roared in pain but, he didn't back down. Maybe someone will help him, or just watch him become scrapmetal. But, if you had fought Cosma, you knew she only defends, she doesn't kill. So, maybe this 'Con had a chance against her after all. The Femme came at him again, only jumping in the air swinging her swords downwards at him; he manages to back away from the attack but soon was knocked to the ground by her powerful roundhouse kick straight to his chassis. Cosma comes in from in the air, her swords weren't out anymore but just her clenched, ready to punch fists. Landing on him, she swings her fists at Astrotrain's face, causing him to have a few dents. She never fought this way before; it was like aggression was consuming her. Along with anger. What is going on?

She stops when she hears Astrotrain finally yelling, "PLEASE! STOP!"

She slowly gets up and looks herself in horror, she'd…never beat someone to the pulp. Never. She always taught herself to never go over the limits. Never making someone begging for their life, what the frag happened?

"Well, done. Femme. You have proved yourself as a Decepticon, oh…did I mention something?" Voice of Megatron comes in from behind, only to knock her out next with his fist.

He looms over the Femme and smiles downwards, "You're my new power source…Allspark."

* * *

_**See what I meant? I never like to write Cosma like this, but it has to follow the plot, right?**_

_**Let me know what was your reaction to this was!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Much Appreciated!**_

_**Bai Bai! **_


	26. Chapter 25 Part 1

Chapter 25 Part 1

_***Cheers* Turns out, I only had a small fever and I'm feeling a lot better now! So...EXPECT CHAPPYS FROM ME! :) *Plays the song Happy by Pharrell Williams.* (LOOOOOVE THAT SONG!) **_

_**Now to the REVIEWS!**_

_**Galem: Ikr, he just never learns does he? And the 'Mega-trash' was freaking hilarious, I have to use that...And thank you for the getting better stuff!**_

_**Bee4ever: Good note ;) and I hope you get better! I had Bronchitis when I was only 4 years old and it SUCKED! But, it's not about me, it's about ya! I hope you REALLY get better and I give you good luck! :)**_

_::Long distance com::_

::Regular com::

_::~Singing com~::_

_Thought or talking to Primus_

**_Primus Talking_**

(Information about the Guard Schedules)

**WHEW! That was a lot, anyway, ENJOY!**

* * *

_**NOTE!**_

_**Primus may seem out of OOC but, this only happens when he gets mad, trust me! AND! Thats all folks! :)**_

* * *

I start to slowly wake up, what just happened? I feel like I've been hit behind the head with a car peats sake…And why was Astrotrain's voice going through my audios? 'PLEASE! STOP!' It repeated over and over again, I can't believe that I made him beg for his life…Why did it feel like anger and aggression was consuming me? I…Never experienced that before.

Well it looks like I'm in my cell once more only with electricity shackles holding me against the wall instead of stasis cuffs. I struggle to get out, pulling my arms all I can, doesn't work. I hang my head in defeat and sighing.

_**Dear child, I have something to tell you. **_

_What's up? _

_**Have you ever wonder why you have those powers? **_

_Well, from you right? _

_**I have lied; it is because you were chosen. **_

_Whoa, whoa. Slow down, chosen? And why would you lie to me? _

_**Yes, chosen. Because, I felt you weren't ready to hear the real truth of your identity. You see, few years later from now, you will encounter Unicron. **_

_Well, isn't that just grand. Now tell me my 'true' identity. _

_**You, my dear, are the AllSpark. **_

With the Autobots…

It looked like everyone was here, bots getting weapons at their side, and meeting up with their team. Today was the day to rescue their friend. No, they now consider her family. Optimus looked over to all of his warriors and friends, he knew this would be a dangerous mission but, with family. You never give up on it. He taps his pede to get everyone's attention, which does.

He starts with a speech, "Autobots, this mission is for our sister. Cosma, she has touched all of our sparks and we should do this mission with bravery and courage. We may fall today, we may not, we are meant to protect and safety to all, that includes all of us Autobots. Megatron won't know what hit him, but he will soon know! We, today won't be underestimated anymore! They will experience our weapons, our strikes and our bravery. We will not back down from now on! This mission is for Cosma and our fallen! No one shall stand in our way! This is our war, and we have to end it ourselves, by any means necessary, we will prevail and come through! Decepticons, prepare for our wrath! Autobots come together and push though! For Cosma and our fallen!"

The Autobots cheered, some of them even threw their fists in the air, some of them with weapons and some of them whooped. Today was the day, to make the Decepticons pay for all those wars on Cybertron, the ones they killed, the ones they took captive and never heard of again. Optimus was determined to take this mission seriously, of course he did with all the other ones but, this one was different. Cosma almost seemed like he had to look over her, give her the best advice, and protect her from anything that came to her.

But, you experience things a lot better with your own eyes or optics in this case. Then she would be the one to give advice to people, Optimus felt his lip-plates going into a smile behind his battle mask. He knew that she would be great for that, she was a kind person, but with every person, they all have a bad side to them that no one wants to see. Optimus shook his helm at the sight of Cosma's bad side; he hasn't actually seen it of course but, with her spirit and kindness, he bet it wouldn't be such a great sight.

Prowl brings out Mirage with stasis cuffs holding back his arms. Almost everybot gave him an unpleasant glare, which made Mirage shiver. The most unpleasant he gotten was from Ironhide. The glare in his optics, hatred, disappointment, was in there the most. Optimus clears his throat; all of the mechs turn their attention towards their leader, not focused on Mirage. Which Mirage actually lets out a vent of air in relief. Not feeling their gaze anymore.

"The Airalbots will stick by us just incase we do fail this and they'll be able to transport us back to base and try and try again to rescue Cosma. Now, we go."

O-(Cosma's POV)-O

_Wait, are you talking about the huge energy source that is the life of all Cybertronians and is powerful than ever? That whole she-bang? __**Yes. **__Hahaha, I don't believe you. That's fragging insane, Primus! I am not the AllSpark. _

_**Then explain how we can communicate to one and other?**_

_You said it yourself, you bonded with me. When I was just a baby to be exact! You said you watched over me and now you expect me to believe that I am the AllSpark? Pfft! As if Primus! _

_**I know this is hard for you to take in but, you must believe me. Yes, I did bonded with you but only because YOU, Jo Swann had been chosen. YOU have been chosen to help Cybertron to its former glory, to protect it at all costs. The AllSpark had chosen you, to use its power, against all evil.**_

_I thought my 'destiny' was to bring the Autobots and the Decepticons together or something like that. Primus, I can't believe you lied. YOU never lie! _

_**I had too! There was no other choice! You weren't ready! **_

_Because I'm a fragging Teenager huh?! Because I can't handle the simple truth? I can handle situations! I can handle stuff than you'll ever KNOW! You're a fragging glitch! That's what you are! _

_**ENOUGH! I will not tolerate with this attitude anymore! I don't even know why the AllSpark would pick a human! This is useless! With your stubbornness, as a human, you're weak! That's what you are, a weak HUMAN! **_

_SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP ALREADY! After what I've been through, you say I AM WEAK?! I HATE YOU! _

_**ENOUGH! **_

My head is freaking hurting, I feel like I'm going to burst any moment, my head to be exact. I feel energon tears going down my cheeks. He called me weak…and maybe I was. All my friends have almost died just trying to save me.

_**Jo…I…I'm sorry. I should've not said that to you. You should have the truth, and I have broken my vow. I'm think you may be better off without me to hold you down. **_

_What are you talking about? You explained things to me, and I even called you as my father…And I don't want you to leave. Like my Step-Dad did, please stay…This is what a Teenager and their parents do. They argue, but in times they hug it all out. _

_**And I said I would accept to be your father. I keep my promises. I'm sorry, I'm truly sorry.**_

_I'm sorry too. _

I feel an embrace in front of me. I know who it was. Primus. I smile, the tears go away.

Outside…

All of the Autobots had arrived at their location, that's when Prowl starts to take off the stasis cuffs off of Mirage, so he can inform them of their Guard Schedules and where was Cosma. Mirage rides with Seaspray to the hole that which they talked about. Reaching there, Mirage dives into the water and swims towards the hole.

With Megatron…

The Decepticon leader was surprised that Mirage was able to slip out the Autobot base. But, he still had his suspicions about the Spy. He makes his way towards the main bay and looked on the scanners. Soundwave was at his post as usual and Skywarp on his post as well. There wasn't anything unusual by the scanners, only they detected Mirage's spark coming in through the whole. Megatron started to com in the Spy.

::Ah, I see you finally got out yes?:: The Spy had a watery answer, since he was in the water.

_::Yeah, it was way too easy for me. Anyway, is it alright if I come through that hole of yours?:: _

::Why of course! I'll send someone to greet you.::

With that he cuts off the com and starts to com in Cresentshifter.

::Cresentshifter, I would like you to bring in Mirage. He managed to get out of the Autobot base.::

_::No can do boss. I'm taking shift of guarding the pretty femme. Maybe you can get my twin to that?:: _

::Er…Very well, I will contact Makeshift.:: With that, Makeshift was already going to meet Mirage.

{*MIRAGE POV*}

I was greeted by a mech known as, Makeshift. We quickly go to the main bay. We passed by many courters, which was surprisingly quiet. If you ever lived between Blaster's courters and Jazz's, you'll know what LOUD is. But, I had two missions only, 1: To find out the Guard Schedules. 2: Find Cosma. But, that was mostly for the Alpha 2 team, but it'll be good to see her again, and explain the reason I broke her trust.

But she has always been a calm femme, but I could tell you this right now. She will change that attitude if a friend is in need, just by she is around us, I was very observant of her moves to certain situations. But at the same time she's very kind and enthusiastic. We reach the main bay, which has Megatron, Skywarp and Soundwave. When Megatron turns around I salute him.

"Welcome, Mirage. I trust that you had a safe journey?" He asks me, using his fake welcoming tone which I fragging hate. But, I have to do my part.

"I did actually. The Autobots had no idea." I put on my cocky smile.

"Good, good. Now, I suppose we have to give you a Decepticon symbol now? We don't have a stupid oath like the Autobots, but we have a test to test your loyalty." He says. I froze; I don't like this one bit.

"Come, we'll start your test early." With that, I follow him out. We walked and walked until we hit the holding cells. Oh no…Stopping outside of one of them, Megatron types in the code, I snap a secret camera in my optics.

_004-012-200-009 _was the code to get in. Could come in handy huh? I hide my smirk and we enter the cell. In stasis cuffs was Dirge, he sat against the wall with a blank stare. That quickly changed when we enter the room, instead with his stare, now we have a cold glare.

"Dirge here was accused for being a traitor by having second thoughts about my orders. He refused to hurt Cosma. He won't follow my orders. And starting a fight with my SIC, Starscream. While he won't tell us why that, I want you to beat him until he breaks with the information." Megatron quickly explains, he must have seen my questioning look on my face-plate.

"So you got an Autobot to do your dirty work? You're weaker than I realize." Dirge spat at his leader.

I froze there in shock; no one had ever talked back at the Warlord. Megatron shot him a death glare in return, its getting very hot in here…If you know what I mean. Before the fight I quickly say, "Don't worry, I'll take care of it."

Megatron turns his attention towards me and nods. With that he walks out of there. It was just me and Dirge now. Knowing he was gone, I quickly go towards Dirge and whisper, "I'm going to release you. But, I need you to give me the code of the cell that is holding Cosma and the number of the cell."

He was a bit shock but, he wasn't really in a good mood. "Why should I do that? So you can see your precious girlfriend again? Pfft, you better think again." He spats at me.

_Wait, what? Dirge thinks Cosma is my girlfriend? No, no, no he go that wrong. _"No, no, she's not my girlfriend. She's just someone that I consider her as a sister and a friend. That's all. And I'm being serious." I firmly state that, as well being calm. He studies me for a moment, to test if I was lying.

Moments passed and he finally gives in. "The access codes are, 080-934-540-000. Cell number is 2043. But, what are you going to do about beating me?" He asks.

"I have my ways. And thank you, Dirge. You know…The Autobots are accepting soldiers, if you prove yourself to them, you'll be in." I suggest to him.

But the response I was not ready for. He shakes his helm, "I don't want to be part of this useless war anymore. For now on, I will be neutral." I take in the information that was given me. I won't force him in any kind of way. I nod in approval of his choice.

"Alright, I won't force you. Now turn around, I'll disable the cuffs." With that he turns around and I do my magic. My first two digits turn into little plug in devices, my optics focused in the little hole that every stasis had. Putting in my devices of the hole, twisting it to the left, the cuffs fall off. Dirge turned to me with shock in his optics, asking, "How did you do that?"

"Like I said, I have my ways." I reply with a cocky smile.

My digits turned back to their original form and with that, we walk out. I get a second pack of my cloaking device and hand it to him. "You carry these things always?"

"Always prepared for any situation my friend. Now go before Soundwave detects your spark on the scanners." I say to him, he puts the cloak device on his waist, pushing the button he disappears. That's when I search for the cell number called, '2043.'

…*()COSMA POV()*…

I continue to struggle out of the grasp of these shackles; I have to break out of here. I can't believe that they have FRAGGING shackles that are made out of electricity! Well…It is the Decepticon base. When my strength gets all used up, I inhale air and exhale out. My head hangs, about 10 minutes later, that's when I hear the cell door slide open. Putting my head up, I was surprised at the sight in front of me. I couldn't help but smile who it was. Mirage.

/.#MIRAGE POV#./

Okay, a smile wasn't I was expecting, I was expecting a glare, or even a shout so I can calm her down. But, there was relief and happiness in her optics. That's what I realize that her visor was cracked open and her bright turquoise optics shined through. Walking in, the cell doors closed behind me and I smile at her as well. She looked like she hadn't had any good energon, which explains there was little rust on her face.

"Mirage…Am I happy to see you." She says, there wasn't any weakness type of tone in her voice. Which brings me a bit more happier and relief.

"I'm happy to see you too, Cos. Listen…I'm sorry that I betrayed your trust. I simply had no choice; they threatened to end you and the rest of the team, I didn't want to risk it. I'll admit, I do care for you and the bots—" I get interrupted by her speaking.

"Mirage," She started, "I knew you would have a reason. And you are no traitor; you're a true friend at the heart, or spark per se. You switching sides just for our safety, that is a sign of loyalty and protection. Same with me, I care for everyone. So I would do the same if I was in your position." She finishes.

There was truth in her voice, and let me tell ya…she always had that strong voice that can always bring beauty. It suited her well. My smile has reappeared, only wider. Breaking the moment, I get a com from someone. Can you guess? The one and only Mega-jerk.

_::Have you successfully got the information from Dirge?:: _

Cosma crooked her helm to the left and raised an optic ridge at me. I tell her to be quiet by putting my servo up to make sure Mega-jerk doesn't hear her. ::Yeah, turns out I offlined him and threw him off board. How's that for loyalty?::

_::You killed him?! I'm impressed, welcome to the Decepticon cause. Come back to main bay at once.:: _

The com signs off and I look to Cosma. She still had a questioning look on her face. So I start to explain, "The Bots are going to rescue you, with a good plan and all. And I got information from Dirge where you were, and let him go with one of my cloaking devices."

"I always knew that you had a mischievous side, Mirage." She smirked at me, which causes me to chuckle.

"But, I gotta report back, hold on a sec." With that I use the long com to reach the rest of the Bots.

Outside…

All of the Autobots waited for Mirage's report, it had been a total of 3 Earth hours since they had lost contact with him. They start to worry or annoyed for that matter. "This is gettin' annoyin'! That traitor Mirage actually joined the Decepticreeps! I knew we shouldn't trust him!" Ironhide exclaimed, clearly his annoyance was consuming him.

"It was our only way, Ironhide. We need that information." Optimus sighed, trying to convince his old friend that he has nothing to worry about.

"Yeah, chill out 'Hide. He'll find out the Guard Schedules and Cosma's location." Sideswipe said to the front liner.

"Er…Fine…" The Front liner had given up, even if his stubbornness was telling him otherwise. That's when they get a com from someone very familiar.

_::Whats shakin' bots? Anyway, I got Cosma's location all here and you'll get the Guard Schedules soon.:: _The voice of Mirage goes through their auto receptors.

::That is wonderful, now where is she?:: Optimus replies to him.

_::Holding Cell 2043, the code to get in is_ _080-934-540-000. She looks a little rusty around her face-plate but, that is from having horrible energon.:: _

::Thank you Mirage, and please hurry with the Schedules.::

_::I'll do my best boss bot. Mirage out.::_

U_U*)MIRAGE POV(*U_U

Cutting off the com, my attention goes back to Cosma. "Alright, I gotta go. Don't you worry about me okay? I can handle myself." I smile at her for reassurance. She only nods and with that, I bowed my helm and walked out of there.

Only 13 minutes later…

I reach the main bay, with more 'cons in here. With no hesitation I walk by Megatron and greet him. "Yello."

"Welcome back, Mirage. Are you ready for your symbol replacement?" He asks and takes a glance down at me. I just nod. "Good, good." Before I could react, two mechs grabbed me from each side, holding my arms down. If I struggle, they'll know my TRUE intentions. So I've gotta play it out. I remain calm as a hot rod with the Decepticon symbol on the end was about to print on me. It was being carried by a mech that looked a lot like Makeshift. _Oh…Now I recognize you…You carried Cosma away, when you hurt her and cracked her visor…Oh believe me when I say this, 'I will HURT you.' _Of course he can't read my thoughts but I'm going to keep my word.

He presses the hot burning iron on my armor. I make a pain expression but, I won't scream in pain. That'll show a sign for weakness, and I had to get on Megatron's good side if I want the Guard Schedules. But I can always learn that for sneaking in to their computer and learning it out myself. Hah, that's what I'm going to do. The hot rod is off of me, the sizzling was all was left. Plus with that burning feeling. The two mechs let go of me and I stand there firmly, ignoring that pain.

Megatron smiles at me, "You had proven yourself as a loyal warrior and it is clearly tell that you can take pain. So, I will make you leader of the Front Liners."

I bowed, "I would be honored." _Ugh…I feel like I have to kiss his aft everytime…Not literally trust me…Ew…_ With that, I go a little exploring around the ship for the main computer. It's not in the main bay, which was weird. But, Decepticons are Decepticons.

Outside with the Autobots…

4 hours had just now past; more of them start to complain how this was taking forever. But, a true spy takes his or her time to figure out things and bares the wrath. Well…per se.

_::~Boss bot…~:: _Optimus perked up at the sound of Mirage's voice.

::Did you recover the Guard Schedules?:: _::Yeep'o. Sending them now. Prepare for some aft whooping eh?::_

::Indeed.::

With that, Optimus was now received with the information and details about the Guard Schedules. (Starscream, 1 am to 12 pm. Crescentshifter 12 pm to 2 am. Ramjet 2 am to 6 pm. Thrust 6 pm to 1 am. PROCESS REPEATS. ALL GUARDING PRISINOR 2765.) Optimus smiled at the information and he stands up and informs his Autobots. "Get ready teams. It's time to roll out."

* * *

_**Whoop, whoop, there's part 1! I think I will make 3 parts...If I wanna :P**_

_**Anyway, I have a plot bunny that is attacking me right now and I need your help if I should do the story or not! I will tell you about it!**_

**_2 girls have died from cancer and now they have a second chance to live again, only as robots. Both of them adore Transformers and both have their personal favorites...(One being Jazz and the other being Blaster) Only there has been a twist, one of the girls, is something you'd never expected._**

**It sounds interesting huh? Though, I could do that with my second account but, I wanna hear from YOU guys!**

_**Anyway!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Much Appreciated!**_

_**BAI! :D :P :) **_


	27. Chapter 25 Part 2

Chapter 25 Part 2

**ninja-warrior101: Thank you so much for loving my story! And here you go my friend! :)**

**emzydatffan: Thank you and I have to think about the Story name!**

**WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER:: ENERGON SPILLED, ONE CHARACTER DEATH.**

**Anyway people, here is part two!**

_(Replay)_

_Thought or Talking to Primus_

**_Primus Talking_**

_::Long distance com::_

::Regular com::

_**ENJOY! :D**_

_**OH I recommend to listen to for an awesome effect!**_

**Two Steps From Hell-To Glory (Extended)**

**Two Steps From Hell-Heart of Courage (Extended)**

**Two Steps From Hell-Strength of Thousand Men (Extended)**

* * *

_(REPLAY)_

_Optimus smiled at the information and he stands up and informs his Autobots. "Get ready teams. It's time to roll out"_

**#_;PMIRAGE POV;P_#**

After reporting to the Boss Bot and that's when I knew they were going ahead to start their plan. So, I gotta get to Cosma as soon as possible. Having a steady walk towards the Holding Cells, I notice there was yelling in one of the courters. I was only to make out was. "He's-Not-Able-the-place! You-leader!" Then there was a huge clang on the metal surface that made me jump a bit. Most likely Screamer was bad mouthing at the Mega-trash. I chuckle lightly because he was always a stubborn aft. But I continue my way towards Cosma.

***_)TIME SKIP(_***

Finally reaching Cosma's cell, I type in the code and the door slides open. Her helm quickly shoots up and glances at me. I walk in letting the doors slide behind me. She shoots me a smile, "So how long is going to take?"

"Well, with their motivation to find you, it should be around 3 Earth hours with no problems with the plan. But, we never know huh?" I shrugged while walking towards her and sitting down next to her.

"Mirage, you do know that your optics are turning red right?" She spoke with calmness and softness.

"They are huh? Well, I just gotta take the Autobot Oath again." I said to her.

"And your armor is also turning black and a dark yellow…" She spoke with uneasiness. I look at my arms and she was right. My primary color white was turning to a black coloring while my secondary color blue was turning to dark yellow. I looked up to her and worry was in her optics.

"Hey, hey, I'm going to be alright. There is nothing to worry about." I say to her with reassurance in my voice, and to prove that I let a smiled a small smile to show her I'll be fine. "Mirage, do you promise?" She asks. I nod at her, "I promise, Cos. I promise."

**With team Alpha 1…**

They were the first ones to board the Nemesis so that means, they have to distract the Decepticons. They had to create some mayhem. Warpath transforms into his tank mode and yells, "WAM-BAM! Time to blow up things!" With that he moves forward with his team blasters at hand to fire at anything in sight. Warpath fires his first round at the other side of the hallway causing a huge explosion with a 10 yard radius smoke. He laughs and continues to fire his rounds at each side of the Nemesis as he went down to the Hallway.

**With team Alpha 2…**

They hear all explosions and laughter down the hallway. No doubt that was Warpath. Jazz quickly leads his team to the Holding Cells but also taking their time because there could be a Decepticon running towards the Main Bay to see what exactly what was going on. But, Alpha 1 team was the best Front Liners ever so there was no doubt that they were going to unleash some pit on the Decepticons. After all, they do have Ironhide and Warpath on their team. They stepped lightly as they continue their way towards the Holding Cells, ready for anything that was going to come in their way.

**With team Omega 2…**

They have to keep up the Distraction team in order to make sure they had no casualties. The volunteers keep up with them as well; after all they are the repair team. Running down the Hallway which Warpath and his team went down, you can clearly tell that that they went down here because of the holes in the Nemesis and debris was everywhere. But thankfully, it wasn't filled up with salt water.

**With Megatron…**

"What in the name of Primus was THAT?!" He demanded as he heard an explosion and it shook the Nemesis before him. "Answer: Autobot attack." Soundwave quickly replies. The Warlord growls and he coms in every Front Liner he needed in the Main Bay. That included the new leader of the Front Liners, Mirage.

_::ALL FRONT LINERS, REPORT TO MAIN BAY IMMEDIATALY!:: _Most of them answered but, not Mirage. He knew something was up. "Soundwave, keep me posted, I'm going to visit someone." He commands and with that, he charges through the Hallway which Warpath and his team was coming through.

**&_*MIRAGE POV*_&**

_::ALL FRONT LINERS, REPORT TO MAIN BAY IMMEDIATALY!:: _Megatron practically yelled in my audios.

I don't answer him because I'm not his loyal warrior he wants me to be. More explosions shook the Nemesis; there is only one bot I know who can do that. Warpath. A smirk goes on my face as they were doing their job. "Mirage, is this part of the plan?" Cosma asks me. "It is. Some fun they're having right now huh?" I smiled up at her. All I got was a nod from her.

**Team Alpha 1…**

"BAM-BOOM! WA-HEEEEE!" Warpath yelled in excitement as he continued to fire at the sides of the Nemesis.

The rest of his team could barely hear themselves think because of his shouts and his tank fire. But they couldn't help but chuckle at his excitement. But, they had to stick to the plan. The Terror Twins were riding the sides of Warpath's tank mode, Ironhide on the back while the rest of the team surrounded the tank pointing their blasters pointed forwards. Waiting for any Decepticons to charge at them. But, they were only confronted with the Warlord himself. Warpath smirked in his alt mode and aimed his cannon at the Warlord and before he knew it, he fired at the charging Decepticon.

The Warlord managed to roll out of the way; he crouched down as he fired his own cannon at the tank. The Terror twins fired their weapons at the incoming shot from Megatron causing that to explode near them. They shield themselves from the explosion. The smoke was still there and that's when Smokescreen had an idea.

::Hey guys, I can find my way through the smoke, want me to show you guys the way towards Megatron?:: He asked in their private com-link.

_::I wanna BAM-WAM that guy!:: _Warpath quickly replies.

::Alright then, follow me, War!::

With that Smokescreen transformed and drove into the smoke, Warpath followed in from behind. Smokescreen was able to find the Warlord pretty easy, he does a 360 turn while he transforms and aims his weapon at the Warlord. Megatron was against the wall clutching on his arm which was leaking some energon…Or that's what Smokescreen thought. Megatron quickly aims his fusion cannon at Smokescreen and fires; Smokescreen was able to dodge out of the way but was then acquainted with Megatrons fist to his face. This causes Smokescreen to be knocked off his pedes and right on his aft.

Luckily before Mega-trash could do anymore damage, he gets a shot from behind. He lets out a painful scream as he was sent flying over Smokescreen. Out of the smoke emerged Warpath and the rest of the team. "BOOM-BOOM! BAMMY! THAT'S WHAT YA GET!" Warpath yelled.

The Terror twins quickly get off of Warpath and help with Smokescreen. Tracks, Warpath, Ironhide covered them as they see more Decepticons heading their way. The Hallway was filled up with Decepticon and Autobot battle cries, with thundering pedes against the metal surface.

**(O*{_...COSMA POV…_}*O)**

I can't but feel worried about Mirage, what if the Decepticon symbol could actually change him? His armor is now more of the Decepticon colors. But, that is also when I heard the doors sliding open; I take my gaze off of Mirage and look to the door. A huge smile widens on my face as I see the sight before me and Mirage. Jazz. "Jazz, I'm so happy right now that I could just die." I say.

"Don't die on me!" He says quickly and runs towards me.

"Wait, wait! It was just an expression! I'm just over joyed that I get to see you again." I explain to him.

"Oh…Don't do that again…That almost gave me a spark attack." He sighed in relief.

_**Child, you must aid them to save Mirage. He may be lost to the Decepticons cause forever. **_

_Alright then! _

"Hey, see that terminal over there? I think it controls my shackles, disable it and it'll set me free." I used my head to point at that terminal. Jazz follows and quickly runs at the terminal to disable my shackles. When he was doing that, more bots I knew was in here. Blaster, Bee, Hound, and Hoist.

"Hey guys." I greeted them. "Cosma!" They all said at once and that just makes me want to widen my smile even more.

"Mirage…What is happening to you?" Hound asks his friend with concern. I knew he knew that Mirage wasn't a traitor.

"Well, I had to get the Decepticon symbol in replace of my Autobot so I can prove that I am a true Decepticon. I had to do it in order to help ya'll." Mirage explains, now he has more of a deeper voice…That Decepticon symbol _is_ changing him.

"Mirage, your voice is deeper than it should be." I inform him and with that, he looked up at me.

All I saw was that he has now red optics. My optics widen. "It's not changing who I am, Cos. You have to remember that." He spoke softly for me so I could hear reassurance in his new voice.

My head bobs up and down slowly at him. The shackles release me and I drop down. I rolled my wrists, shoulders anything that needed to be stretched I did so. Mirage stands up and smiled a small smile at me. I returned it. "Alright, lets move." Hound says to all of us and with that, we run or for me rolled out of there.

**Alpha 1 team…**

They fought like they never did before, using all of their skills in combat, bravery that guided them through and each of every attack they had. Ironhide gave a solid, strong punch to the gut of Thundercracker, causing him to become limp and gasp for air in his vents. Ironhide then grabbed him by the arms, using his strength in his arms; he spins around in a circle hanging on to Thundercracker. He releases Thundercracker causing him to hit HARD against the metal wall, it even caused a dent.

The Terror twins were fighting against the Decepticon twins known as Makeshift and Crescentshifter. Back to back, servos ready to punch. Crescentshifter was the first one to attack at Sunstreaker. Which he was ready for the attack. Crescentshifter threw a punch at Sunny but, Sunny quickly dodges out of the way and catches Crescentshifter's arm and throws him over him. This causes a dent in the metal ground below. Makeshift attempts to tackle Sunny but, Sideswipe was too quick, he tackled him instead and pins him down. He clenches his servos and gives his fists into Makeshift face. Energon was now coming down his mouth as Sideswipe stopped seeing that he had no chance to come back up and strike him. He stands up and they go find another foe to fight with.

Tracks was blocking attacks from Thrust as he continues to strike him. But, Tracks saw an opportunity in his foot placement; he lets a smirk go on his face. When Thrust swings another punch, Tracks ducked and spins in one place with his leg extended, causing Thrust to be knocked on his back. Tracks stood up and slams his pede on Thrusts chassis; he lets out a shriek of pain as Tracks dug his pede harder. _For my friends, you ugly piece of aft. _Tracks thought, he knocks out Thrust with his pede and sees a scratch on his frame. Groaning and complaining aloud, "Great. My frame is scratched!"

He decides to take his wrath on another Decepticon. Warpath was fighting with the other cone head Ramjet. They both blocked each other's attacks and dodged them as well. Seeing there was no end to this, Warpath readies his cannon at his chest. Warpath shoves Ramjet away so he could get a good aim at his foe. Seeing a perfect chance, he fires Ramjet directly on the chest. He screams out in pain as he flew backwards hitting some other Decepticons in the process. "WAMMY-BAMMY! WOO-HOO!" Warpath yelled again and fights once more only with someone else.

**With the Repair Team…**

Ratchet see's Smokescreen laid against and he didn't looked too good because he had small leaking from his helm. Ratchet quickly goes over to him and kneels down. He takes out his welder; he turns his helm towards Optimus saying to him, "I need to be covered." Optimus nodded and covers the medic as he does his work on Smokescreen. Ratchet welds the part where Smokescreen was leaking energon; Smokescreen did his best to stay still while the medic was doing his job. Ratchet was rather quick fixing up Smokescreen, letting him know he was down Ratchet gave a small pat on the shoulder of Smokescreen's. Smokescreen quickly nodded and was out fighting again.

_::Prime!:: _Jazz's voice was in the Optimus's Audios.

::Did you recover Cosma?::

_::Sure did!::_

::I will inform Prowl and the others immediately. Go ahead and meet with them there.::

_::Sure thing. Jazz out.:: _Optimus informs everyone and he got back mostly relief replies. Except Warpath, he was just yelling, 'WAMMY! WOOHOO! WOOHOO! BAM! BAM!' Optimus knew he would just yell that instead of 'Thank Primus.'

**Team Omega 1…**

Prowl waited to hear something of Prime or the others, but he was surprised that there were no seekers came out to attack them. He lets out a humming sound as he observes the Nemesis closely. _Most likely that the Seekers are too busy with Team Alpha 1. But, it does not explain where is the rest of the Decepticons. Would they be too occupied with the team? If that was true, they are doing a spectacular job with distracting them. Lets just hope that Omega 2 is keeping them online and well. _He was soon interrupted in his thoughts by someone very familiar. _::Prime to Prowl, do you read?::_

::I read you Prime. What is it?::

_::Jazz and his team are heading out right now with Cosma. Prepare the Airalbots as soon as you can. I told the others to fall back.::_

::Understood. Prowl out.::

He cuts off the com to Optimus and turns his attention to his team. "Optimus has just informed me that we need to get the Airalbots for extraction. We have got what we wanted." He explains.

"Wait; aren't we apposed to have a final battle or something?" Bluestreak asked him.

"That will come another time, but quickly everyone. Prepare the Airalbots." With that everyone got ready for the Airalbots to get them out of there.

**Jazz's Team…**

They have all reached the hole which they had came in at, quickly diving in they all swim to shore. Reaching there, they ran towards the Omega 1 team. "Cosma! Welcome back!" Beachcomber was the first to see her.

Cosma lets out a smile at him, "Thanks Beach, anyway, how're we going home?"

"The one and only Airalbots but we have to wait for the rest of the team to get here. That could mean us getting Decepticons." He explains to her.

"Ah, well, I'm ready for them." Cosma said with a confidence smile.

"No, we need to get you better energon before you fight." Prowl interjected into their conversation.

"But, Prowlie!" Cosma whined.

"D-Did you just call me Prowlie?" Prowl was completely shocked.

"Yes I did. You're going to have to get used to it." She smirked at him. He deadpanned her, not getting any more responses. But he did went to go to check on the Airalbots to see if they were all set to go.

"Man, you're no fun…" Cosma mutters before she was wrapped in strong arms and was lifted off the ground. That was done by the one and only Jazz. They haven't really done any hugging since they rescued her but this seemed like the perfect moment. Cosma immediately hugs him back letting her arms wrap around his neck. He sets her down and just smiles at her. He knew that this was no time for any kissing to be involved.

**With the rest of the Team…**

They were coming closer to the hole which they had came in at, Warpath and Ironhide covered them as they all dived in the water. Warpath continued to fires his rounds as he sees even more Decepticons closing in on them. He then decides, he was going to stay there, to prevent any Decepticons to fire at his friends. He stood his ground as he took out his blaster in his right servo and his main cannon of his chest was ready to fire.

Ironhide saw this and tugs on his arm, "Warpath, c'mon ye slagger!"

"I'm going to WAM BAM them. So they don't get you!" He says to his friend.

Ironhide widens his optics at Warpath. He was going to give up his life just to save them all. "No, yer not! C'mon Warpath!" He tugged his arm again but he just stayed put. Ironhide didn't understand his motives, he didn't owe them anything!

"Why Warpath?" He asks.

"Because, you need your niece, Ironhide. Besides, I had a great life, no go before I do my wamming!" With that, Ironhide gave him a final nod, knowing that was his last time he was going to see that crazy front liner. He dives in the water, feeling bad that he was leaving his friend behind. Knowing his friend was gone, Warpath stood ready for anything to come at him; he was going to make his final stand here and now.

…***_*WARPATH POV*_*…**

I was about to do some wamming and pamming all the way to those Decepticreeps! And I knew I was going to have fun doing so because, I always wanted to make a final stand against these slaggers. They deserve a good fight. And I was going to give it to them.

**Outside with the rest of the teams. Also, COSMA POV**

Where was Warpath? And my Uncle Ironhide? This starts to make me worry, did they stay behind? Did they? I shook my head and just when I was thinking about that I see my Uncle coming out of the water, just by instinct I roll towards him and surprised him by diving him into a huge hug. He wraps his own strong pair of arms around me giving a tight squeeze before letting me go. I smiled at him, "Hi, Uncle 'Hide."

"Good to see ye again, kid." He smiled back at me. "Where's Warpath?" His happy expression drops and turns into a sad one. I never had seen him upset. All was silence between us.

"Uncle?" I started again, worry was in my voice.

"He stayed behind…" He finally says, but it was soft.

I knew that he and him had to be good friends; they had known each other for a very long time. That's what he told me. I once again hug him to make him a bit better. I let him go, when I see he was looking down, I decide to put my finger under his chin to look up at me. We lock optics. "He's going to a better place, Uncle. Don't mourn right now…We'll celebrate his sacrifice for us. I promise you that." I smiled at him; I want to light up the mood. With that, he nods at me, being more brighter. We get a com from Optimus telling us it was time to go and with that, we rode in Jetstorm and we went home.

**With Megatron…**

The Warlord growled at the sight, his power source was already away! And most of his troops were damaged by the Autobot named Warpath, but the Warlord was able to make him fall down to his knees and say I surrender. Warpath was now being brought to the Warlord as we speak. Crescentshifter and Makeshift dragged the heavy front liner as trails of energon were left behind. Warpath looked beaten, scrapped, **(Like Cliffjumper in TFP) **you could tell he was in pain. But, he was barely online, so his optics was flickering, thanking Primus that he was EVEN still functioning.

"Wam…Bam…Heh…That's what…" Warpath coughed before he could continue. Megatron just shook his helm at the front liner, "Did you honestly think that you can live now? Even those are your last words." Warpath widens his optics before him. Megatron aimed his fusion cannon at Warpath's helm, firing it up. Fires. This causes the Front Liner's helm to be sent flying across the room, energon following.

* * *

_**Sorry that I ended with Warpath's death...But, I hope I made some of you laughed when he was saying, WAM BAM and all that stuff.**_

_**Anyway, I need help trying to figure out a name for that Plot Bunny I said on the last Chapter! Leave it in the Reviews Pretty Please! :D**_

_**Sadly, next Chapter will be the end of this story, but I will make a Epilogue for a little sneak peak for the next story!**_

_**Anway!**_

_**Thanks for Reading!**_

_**Much Appreciated!**_

_**Bai Bai! **_


	28. Chapter 26 (END)

Chapter 26 (END)

_**Oh my goodness...It's the end of the story yes we know it! It's the end of the story yes we know it! (Energon cookies if you know what that is based off of!)**_

_**Anway to the REVIEWS WE GO!**_

**B****ee4ever: Welcome back to the story! Thank you and I know...Poor War. ;(**

**Galem: I know...And they will most defiantly! Darn I was kinda hoping that no one would notice xD Anyway, the story is not OVER but there will be a sequel and then another sequel to that! So you have nothing to worry about that. :P**

**RedOpticsDA: I'm sorry :( I know, he was an awesome character!**

**ninja-warrior101: Thanks! And he was the wamming machine though right?**

* * *

**_I just want to say that I'm sorry that I killed off Warpath. He was one of my favorites and it was hard for me to do it. But I HATE that I have to follow the plot for this story and sadly, Warpath's sacrifice was in it. _ **

**ANYWAY!**

_**Primus Talking**_

_Thought or Talking to Primus_

**I suggest listening to "Happy" At Entry #1!**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

I can't stop looking at Mirage, I was very worried. He was turning into a Decepticon; maybe he can take the Oath again? Will that make it all better? I sure hope so…I shake my head and just glance around the bay. I can't believe they all came to save me, was I family to them as well? I know I have consider ALL of them my family. Even the Bots I barely knew. But I can have all the time in the world to get to know them and see what they're like. But since I was extremely exhausted and I was sitting next to my awesome boyfriend, I lean myself on him along my head on his shoulder and going to the sleep. I could feel his arm wrapping around my shoulder and now I was embraced with the heat from his chest.

**/*_TIME SKIP_*/**

I woke up in Jazz's courters, and I notice immediately the energon on the side of the bed. Quickly springing up I grab the energon cube and chug it down. This reminded me when I first got here, when I chugged down that entire water bottle and then with an awesome burp at the end. That made me laugh while drinking the energon. I set down the now-gone energon and stretch; did I mention that my arms were aching from hanging out on the wall? I stand up and roll towards Main Bay. Many of the Bots were happy to see me rolling around and yes I did give them huge hugs. Entering Main Bay, most of the Bots were in here, expect the Dinobots and the Airalbots…I wonder when I will get to meet them and there he was. The Jazzman was by Optimus Prime, and the one kneeling to him was…Mirage? I quickly roll over to them and ask, "What's going on?"

Jazz turns his attention to me, "Don't worry sweetspark. He's just askin' if he can take the Oath again, the Decepticon symbol is not doin' any good for him."

"I know that, Jazzy. But why is it taking forever?" I ask again.

"Boss bot is just thinkin' about it. Seein' if he is _able _to come back as a Bot. You see, if you change the sides too quickly there is about 50% chance that you won't come back as your normal self." I looked to Mirage; he did look like a Decepticon.

"We have to give it a chance…He didn't want this!"

"I know that sweetspark. But, sometimes missions have consequences. And he paid it." He spoke calmly trying to calm me down, but I wouldn't calm down.

"This isn't fair for him! Let him take the Oath again!" I actually sounded like I was ordering him, or demanding.

"Like I said, I know that. But it's not the choice of between you and me, it's the Boss Bots." We need to help Mirage; I really hope that Optimus agrees to change him back. But, I hope it is his old self. The mischievous, humorous, self. The awesome spy that I consider family.

I stand on the opposite side of Optimus and look up at him, saying, "Are you going to make him back to an Autobot? He's already fading away…"

Optimus looked down at me and sighs, "You know the chances. I'm not sure if we should take them."

I couldn't believe what he just said.

"Optimus, we have to take chances, take risks! That's what you did for me! Why not for him?" I ask him with seriousness in my voice.

"Cosma, this is a very serious matter. You must remember that." I clenched my hands, and look to Mirage.

_He's treating me like a child, even though I am not… _

_**Child, you do know that Optimus Prime is a father to you as well? **_

_Yes I know that but that doesn't give him the right to treat me like a child! _

_**I know that as well, Child. But, do not get mad at him, reason with him instead.**_

_Right…Reason with. _

Mirage looks like a Decepticon now, I hate that. "Optimus please let him take the Oath again. You know he didn't want this." I begged with a tug on his arm. He takes a moment to stare at me; I'm guessing he was thinking.

He finally speaks, "Very well. I will let him take the Oath again. But, if he doesn't come back to his normal self, I am truly sorry." I nod in understanding, "But like I said before, we have to try."

"Come Mirage, we will do this in my office." With that, they were off. My spark starts to thump because I was filled with worried. Jazz walks up to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and drawing me closer towards him. I put an arm around his waist and put my head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it too much, sweetspark. He'll be okay." Jazz whispers to me.

"But, I can't help it. I worry about everything, Jazzy." I whisper back and sigh.

"I know what can help."

"What's that?" Curiosity was in my mind right now.

"This." Before I knew it, I actually let out a squeak, I was picked up by Jazz bridal style and he starts to walk towards somewhere. I have no idea where. "Jazz, where are we going?" "Oh…Somewhere that you and I can be alone." There was fragging a mischievous tone in his voice. I let a smile on my face as we head outside. It had turned into night time, the stars shined so bright that I was just stunned about the beauty about it. It had seemed to calm me, with the full moon, the stars, I wonder if I can find any constellations. Hm…Where's the big dipper? Oh, where's the little dipper? What about the Taurus constellation? That is what I am after all. My eyes just search everywhere in the dark, black like sky. Ooh! I found Venus and I think Mars? No, that comes in the morning. Jazz actually sets me down and I take in the scenery before me, it looked like a huge galaxy was on the other side of the Earth.

I can't believe the sight, it was so beautiful…Maybe that was the reason why I wanted to name myself Cosma. Because of the Cosmos and the Galaxy that was above us right now, the true beauty. Not that there is other great scenery in the world but, in my opinion, this was the most beautiful sight that I have ever seen in my entire life. "Jazz…This is just beautiful…" I breathed out, clearly my breath was taken.

"Not as beautiful as you, sweetspark." Smooth move Jazz, smooth move.

I turn my head at him and just smile. "You flirt." I laughed out and hug him sideways. He pulls me in front of him and gives me a sweet, tender kiss. I lean into it. I missed his kisses, his soft lip plates that had that awesome feeling. I think this is the best thing ever that has ever happened to me. Going into the Transformers Universe, and then falling in love with one of my favorites of all time…I can't help but just be happy. We pull apart and I nuzzle myself into him, hugging him. He does the same resting his head on top of my head, we just stay like this. The warmth from him was one of the things I missed from him, from that awesome chest of his. I close my eyes and smile like a little girl when she hugs her dad. Like I said, I am so happy right now.

**[_-_*(TIME SKIP)*_-_]**

Me and Jazz had came back to base after having our alone time. Our hands were intertwined with each other, and I was walking close to him. Before I knew it, I felt a pair of arms going around my waist, pulling me from my love and spinning me around. I let out a couple of laughs, and look for this bot. Nowhere found. Wait a second…this means…Mirage! "Mirage!" I smiled as I was set down.

"Awe, what gave me away?" He says as he reveals himself, the blue and white was back, so was his normal optics. That made me happy even more, my worries were now gone.

"You come in from behind, silly. I am so happy to see you as you!" I practically exclaimed from excitement.

"Thanks, Cos. For not giving up on me."

"I don't give up on family to easy, even if they were accused of something." That earns me a huge smile from him.

"Oh sorry if I stole your girl for a second there. Just wanted to surprise her." Mirage turned his attention towards Jazz; I turn to look at my love. He was a bit surprised and shocked about that but, he soon relaxes.

"It's alright. No harm done." Jazz said to him, letting his laid back self back. Ah, did I mention love his laid back attitude? Then I remembered something…I have to tell them that I am the AllSpark.

"Hey, Jazzy? Can we hold a meeting soon? I need to tell you all something." I request of him.

"Sure, I'll com everyone in. What time?" He asks.

"It doesn't matter to me." I shrugged.

"Alright then, 20 minutes from now. That good?" I nod at him. I wonder how the Bots are going to take this…

**!_**{TIME SKIP}**_!**

Everyone is here…Good. Better get this show on the road huh? "The reason for this meeting is that because, Primus had told me something that I did not take lightly the first time when I heard it. But, now I had time to accept what I am." I begin at first, seeing all of their expressions were confused about this.

So I explain, "He had told me my true destiny, it was not to bring the Autobots and the Decepticons together, it was to protect Cyberton and other planets from the chaos bringer. Unicron. Now how you may ask, well the truth is…I'm the AllSpark." When I finished, they were all shocked with their optics widen and everything.

"Then explain your power to see into the future?" Hound asks.

"That is not from Primus, it is from me being the AllSpark. You see, the only reason why me and Primus are able to communicate to each other was because I am the AllSpark. Well, I was chosen by the AllSpark to be exact." I reply to him.

"But why would the AllSpark would choose a vessel of a half-cybertronian and half-human?" Wheeljack questions.

"To be honest, I have no idea why the AllSpark would choose me." I answer with a shrug.

"That explains why Megatron would capture you…You can be a huge power source for them. But how did the Decepticon Warlord found that out? Hm…" Preceptor strokes his chin as he lets on the 'hm' sound along with a humming sound.

"Maybe you can help with me that. But, I know for this, we will encounter Unicron. And I will be the only one to be able to stop him." Everyone was shocked about that most defiantly. I don't know what to say anymore. I don't think they can handle anymore information. I dismiss the meeting, me and Jazz walk towards our courters. The door slides open and I immediately go sit on the edge of the bed. My elbows on my knees and my head buries in my hands. There was just silence between me and Jazz; I think he just needs to think this through. I mean, he just found out that his girlfriend is the AllSpark.

"Sweetspark, I believe that you will fulfill your destiny." He finally says.

He wasn't mad that I didn't tell him? Instead he was giving me positive feedback. "You aren't mad at me?" I ask him through my hands, almost sound like a muffle.

"Of course not, sweetspark. There are not enough things in the world to make me mad at you. Except you risking your life to many times." He lets out a small laugh to lighten up the mood. That actually lightens me up; I look up at him and let a smile hit my face at him.

"Yeah, that's true…Can't help it if my instincts tell me otherwise." He smiles back at me as he sits next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"No one is mad at you. I am pretty sure they will find reasons to see why you did not tell them." He says while rubbing his hand up and down on my shoulder. I give a nod at him; I did understand what he was trying to say.

"But, I gotta go to work. I'll be back before you know it okay?" He says, I turn to look at him and a smile was on his face. I give him a peck on the lips before he goes. "Have fun at work, Hon." He laughs a bit and walks out. I sighed and glance around what I should do. That's when I notice a data pad. Standing up I walk over to grab the data pad and just to sit back down, it looked like I can type on it. Heh, maybe this'll be my little entry log…Hey, that's not a bad idea actually. I turn it on and see a keyboard at the bottom of the screen. Thank goodness it wasn't in Cybertronian. But, I got to admit, I was surprise that it was in English. So that's when I began to type.

**Entry Log #1: My new life.**

**So this is my first log…Hm, this is kinda cool. I wonder if I can do any emoticons. Nope, slag it. Anyway, I guess this entry will be about my new life at the Autobot Base known as the ARK. I have a new big family that is mostly men but I can't complain. I love them all. Turns out, I'm the AllSpark which is cray cray. That stands for crazy. But, my destiny in here, the Transformers Universe is very surprising to me. I have to stop Unicron from destroying worlds or stop evil from happening. I just hope this doesn't come between me and my love. Ah, Jazz best guy EVAR! Yes, I like to use my own little words. Maybe this was meant to be; maybe this is who I am now. Cosma, protector of worlds. Hehe, catchy. Well, I guess that's it? What do I do now? Just say sign off? Nah, you know what I'll do? Have a recording of me singing 'Happy by Pharrell Williams.' How about that eh?**

**Minutes later…**

**Here we go!**

"_**It may seem crazy what I'm about to say."**_

"_**Sunshine she's here you can take a break."**_

"_**I'm a hot balloon that could go to space."**_

"_**With the air, like I don't care, baby by the way."**_

"_**Because I'm happy!"**_

"_**Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof!"**_

"_**Because I'm happy!"**_

"_**Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth!"**_

"_**Because I'm happy!"**_

"_**Clap along if you know what happiness to you!"**_

"_**Because I'm happy!"**_

"_**Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do!"**_

"_**Here come bad news, talking this and that!"**_

_**(Yeah!)**_

"_**Well gimmie all you got, and don't hold it back!"**_

_**(Yeah!)**_

"_**Well I should properly warn you that I'll be just fine!"**_

_**(Yeah!)**_

"_**No offence to you, don't waste your time. Here's why."**_

"_**Because I'm happy!"**_

"_**Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof!"**_

"_**Because I'm happy!"**_

"_**Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth!"**_

"_**Because I'm happy!"**_

"_**Clap along if you know what happiness is to you!"**_

"_**Because I'm happy!"**_

"_**Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do!"**_

_**(Happy)**_

"_**To bring me down!"**_

_**(Happy)**_

"_**Can nothing bring me down my levels too high!"**_

_**(Happy)**_

"_**Nothing to bring me down! Can't nothing!"**_

_**(Happy)**_

"_**Bring me down. I said."**_

_**(Happy)**_

_**(Happy)**_

"_**Bring me down!"**_

_**(Happy)**_

_**(Happy)**_

"_**Can't nothing!"**_

_**(Happy)**_

_**(Happy)**_

"_**Can't nothing, my levels too high! To bring me down!"**_

_**(Happy)**_

_**(Happy)**_

"_**Can't nothing bring me down, I said. BECAUSE I'M HAPPY!"**_

"_**Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof!"**_

"_**Because I'm happy!"**_

"_**Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth!"**_

"_**Because I'm happy!"**_

"_**Clap along if you know what happiness is to you!"**_

"_**Because I'm happy!"**_

"_**Clap along if you feel that's what you wanna do!"**_

_**(x2)**_

_**(Happy)**_

_**(Happy)**_

_**(Happy)**_

"_**Bring me down. Can't nothing!"**_

_**(Happy)**_

_**(Happy)**_

"_**Bring me down. Can't nothing my levels too high! To bring me down!"**_

_**(Happy)**_

_**(Happy)**_

"_**Can't nothing bring me down! I said because I'm happy!**_

"_**Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof!"**_

"_**Because I'm happy!"**_

"_**Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth!"**_

"_**Because I'm happy!"**_

"_**Clap along if you know what happiness is to you!"**_

"_**Because I'm happy!"**_

"_**Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do!"**_

"_**Because I'm happy!"**_

"_**Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof!"**_

"_**Because I'm happy!"**_

"_**Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth!"**_

"_**Because I'm happy!"**_

"_**Clap along if you know what happiness is to you!"**_

"_**Because I'm happy!"**_

"_**Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do!"**_

"_**C'mon."**_

**Well, that's all. Cosma singing off!**

* * *

**Sorry that this story was short! But, maybe next story will be 40 chapters...I will make a Epilogue soon!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Much Appreciated!**

**Bai Bai (Not forever though. :) ) **


	29. SNEAK PEEK INTO STELLAR AND BEYOND!

Sneak peek into…STELLAR AND BEYOND!

"What are you talking about? You know I have to do this, Jazz!" I raised my voice; he has given me crap about this whole destiny thing now! Even when he told me he was fine with it!

"You don't need to do this! You know it too!" He shouts.

"I simply have no choice, Jazz! When can you understand that?! This is _who _I am now, and why can't you just accept it? I'm the AllSpark, there is a huge responsibly on my chest and all you can do is tell me not to do anything?! I thought you would be there for me! Support me when all you can!"

"I do support you! I do! I really do sweetspark." He sighs before he continues on, "Look, you better choose."

I was confused, "Choose what?"

"It's either me, or your destiny." With that, he walks out of our courters. What did I just got myself into?

* * *

_**Bum bum BAAAAAA! Not internally a Epilogue but...I like to do sneak peeks instead. :)**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Much Appreciated!**_

_**Bai bai!**_

_**Oh and also, please leave me some constructive reviews so for the next story will be AWESOME!**_

_**Thank you guys for being awesome! **_


	30. Sequel is UP!

The story is UP!

Hey check out Stellar and Beyond! I just posted it on my little Profile page! Hope you enjoy the first Chapter!


End file.
